Blinded from the Start
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Matsuda Kiseki,captain of Rikkai's female tennis club,is now unsure of her feelings. Between Atobe and Yukimura,just who does she love more? YukimuraxOCxAtobe !warning for possible case of OOC!
1. The Beginning

_"Kiseki-chan, gomen, I don't like you that __way ..."_

Those words replayed in her head like a broken record as she floated on the pool. "I shouldn't have confessed. Now I feel silly." Kiseki had spent the last 24 hours wondering aimlessly. "Maybe Seiichi-kun likes males more.. Like Sanada or Renji ..." whispered Kiseki as she close her eyes thinking back what happened on Friday.

_0x0x0_

_That day, Matsuda Kiseki, captain of Rikkaidai's female tennis club decided to confess to Yukimura Seiichi.__ And since they were classmates, __the message was easier to send._

_"Ne, Seiichi-kun?"_

_"What is it Kiseki-chan?"_

_"Can you please wait after tennis practice? I have something to tell you."_

_"Sure."_

_School and t__ennis pract__ice continue__d as usual that day. __Yanagi Renji even came up with a new tennis practice menu. __They met after practice at__ the __basketball court._

_"__Gomen!"_

_"It's okay. I just arrived too," Seiichi replied with a smile._

_"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Ne __… Erm__ … I was wondering __…"_

_"??"_

_She took a deep breath and,_

_"IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingwhatdoyouseemeas."_

_"__Are?"_

_"I like you," she almost whispered._

_There __were__ a few nanoseconds of __silence._

_"Kiseki-chan, gomen, I don't like you that __way ...__ "_

_"Oh __…"_

_"Kiseki-chan …"_

_"Daijoubu. At least I know now. Hahaha… So, I guess I'll see on Monday then. Ja __ne!"_

_Kiseki forced a smile before turning around and left Yukimura alone at the basketball court. As she reached the school gates, tears had already fallen on their own._

_0x0x0_

"It seems that you've failed, no?"

Kiseki opened her eyes in shock from hearing another person's voice.

"Keigo?! Ahh!"

She lost her balance and fell into the pool with a splash.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Atobe stretched his arm to help Kiseki up and handed her a towel.

"Anyways, how did you know?"

"You had been wondering around the mansion the last 24 hours. I know you long enough to understand you."

"I know, and I really appreciate that you understand me."

"So, what are you going to do now? Skip school on Monday?"

"Jeez.. I'm not that frail yet."

Kiseki rolled her eyes while reaching for a glass of juice on the poolside table. A bunch of papers caught Atobe's attention.

"Hmm … what's this? Training menu?"

"That's the new training menu Renji came up with. He says that by combining both male and female practices, it increases our sensitivity and adapting abilities to different players."

"Perfect timing."

xxxxx

Kiseki arrived at school rather happy that morning as the morning wind blew against her long midnight-blue hair.

"Kiseki-chan."

She turned as she heard her name.

"Seiichi-kun, Sanada-kun, ohaiyo!"

"Ohaiyo," Yukimura replied with one of his smiles.

"Ohaiyo," Sanada replied with a mere nod.

Classes proceeded smoothly that day as though nothing had happened on Friday. But beneath the surface, Kiseki was uneasy while Yukimura was worried whether their friendship would be affected. After the classes had ended, there was an hour before tennis practice will begin.

"Matsuda-buchou!"

"Hitomi-san, what is it."

"Wanna go grab some parfaits? It's an hour before practice."

"Sure, let's go."

As they were heading to the school gates, there were a crowd of girls blocking nearly the whole school entrance.

"Ne, Hitomi-san, has some sort of accident occurred?"

"Not that I know of. But did you notice that they are all girls?"

"Now that you mentioned…"

Suddenly came a high-pitched scream.

"Kyaaa!! It's Atobe-sama!!"

"Atobe-sama??" Kiseki and Hitomi wondered out loud.

"Are? Buchou!"

Hitomi chased after Kiseki who was already halfway towards the crowding fangirls.

_There's only one Atobe I know, but it cannot be him._

Kiseki stood still after getting a view on 'Atobe-sama'.

"There you are. Do you know how long I've waited?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Why I'm here to pick up … _my sister._"

Kiseki was taken by surprise. Not because Atobe was at Rikkaidai Fuzoku, but because he called her his sister in public. Well almost. He whispered.

"Thanks but I have practice later and …"

"I don't care."

Having said that, Atobe caught Kiseki by the waist and almost shoved her into the car.

"Hitomi-san, gomenasai!" was all she could say before being 'kidnapped'.


	2. Kidnapped? Not

**lovexsorrows ****says:**

**Thanks for the reviews. It was nice to know that there are people out there that liked my first fanfic.**

**Just so you know, Hitomi-san is the fukubuchou (vice-captain) and whether Kiseki is really Atobe's sister will be revealed ****hopefully**** in this chapter.**

**Till then, ****enjoy!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

_

* * *

0x0x0_

_A young boy with grey hair was hittin__g balls on the court as the autumn__ breeze began to blow. _

_The balls were hit over the net and bounced in many directions._

_"Ne, you should grip the racquet comfortably besides following how they write in the books. It'll be easier to control the direction of the ball."_

_The young boy turned and saw a young girl his age __with mesmerizing midnight-blue hair __watching him from outside the courts. She smiled. He decided to take her advice and served._

_The ball hit precisely before the baseline, just as how he had wanted._

_"Mmm… That's how it is. Arigatou."_

_"No problem.__" she replied and began walking away._

_"Hey, erm… "_

_"It's Kiseki."_

_"Kiseki-chan, do you want to play a match?"_

_The request took her by surprise. _

_"Ano, you can turn it down if you don't want to…"_

_"Why __not?__"__She__ returned with a smile._

_"I'm Keigo," the boy said while getting into position._

_"Here goes, Keigo-__kun!__" and she served._

_xxxxx_

_"They seem to be getting along, don't __they?"_

_"That's a good thing, is it __not?"_

_Unknown to the two young children playing happily on the courts, their __soon-to-be married parents__ were watching them from far._

_0x0x0x_

Kiseki was staring out the window pane when the waitress arrived with their order. Atobe took a sip from his drink and began to analyze Kiseki's expression. His analyzing actions caught her attention.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you have that look on your face."

"Who wouldn't when some guy came and dragged you from school and practice??!!" Kiseki protested.

"Some guy? Am I that insignificant? That hurts."

Kiseki shifted and began playing with the stirrer in her drink.

"Gomen… I didn't mean it that way."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Why were you at Rikkaidai? My school is the last place you'll ever go to."

"That's true. But I'll be there when Matsuda Kiseki needs me."

"Need you? Atobe Keigo? Says who?"

Suddenly Atobe's hands were on Kiseki cheeks. Kiseki was shocked from the sudden action but appreciated the warmth from his palms.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Mm," was all she mumbled.

"Yappari ..."

"But I won't run away. There's no need to."

"You better not. School transfer process is rather troublesome."

Kiseki smiled at Atobe's remark. Eventhough it may sound harsh, she knows that deep down, he is worried.

"Ne, Keigo ? Can you please let me return now ?"

"Fine."

_For now._

xxxxx

Hitomi was scribbling on a notebook outside the courts when Yukimura approached.

"Hitomi-san, have you seen Kiseki ? Renji is going to lecture us all if we don't start practice soon."

"Are ? Oh. She left with a guy named Atobe-sama an hour ago. We were suppose to get parfaits.."

"Atobe-sama?"

"Yeah, I think he was wearing Hyotei Gakuen's uniform. Speaking of which, there she is."

Hitomi started towards Kiseki's direction, leaving Yukimura behind.

_What was Atobe doing here just now?_

"Buchou! How could you just leave me like that?"

"Gomen, Hitomi-san. I guess _he _was persistent."

"He didn't do anything inappropriate right?"

"Hahah, don't worry. Nothing happened."

"Thank god nothing happened to our kawaii buchou. Ne, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura barely hid the blush spreading across his face.

"Now that I'm back, shall we begin our practice?"

**A/N : I think its a bit short so please forgive me. I'm trying to put all the scenarios in my head I have for the three of them into words. Thanks for reading again !!**


	3. Art reveals All

**lovexsorrows ****says:**

**Arigatou for the reviews (again). Maybe the way I write might make Konami-san's characters look OOC but I'll try to stay within range**** (especially for Atobe-kun :-P)****. I don't know what I'll write next so I'm warning all of you beforehand.**

**Till then, ****enjoy!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Yukimura arrived at class to see Kiseki half asleep on her desk as the morning sun shined against her midnight-blue hair.

_Hey, I never noticed that her hair almost sparkles under the morning sun._

"Ohaiyo, Kiseki-chan."

Kiseki woke up with a jolt and almost fell off her seat.

"Did I scare you?"

"A bit.. Ohaiyo Seiichi."

"It seems we'll be getting our art assignments today."

"Ah, I heard sensei will go for something like scrapbooks."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here."

Since _that_ incident, both Kiseki and Yukimura thought seeing each other would be awkward, being in the same class, tennis and everything else. But it seemed all was well, until …

"For this art assignment, I will put you guys in pairs. Then you are required to search for materials, be it pictures, videos, sketches, photos or whatever, and present it to me in any form. Art block, scrapbook, slideshow… up to you. The title is: Colour and Happiness," said Udo-sensei.

All of the art students, including Kiseki and Yukimura began discussing and brainstorming for ideas.

"Here are your pairings, Kenji and Shibuya; Ai and Murata; Yukimura and Kiseki…"

Upon hearing the pairings, instinctively, they both look towards each other. Their eyes met.

_Yukimura and Kiseki …_

_Oh…_

_… no_

xxxxx

"So, the objective of this assignment is colours and happiness right?" began Kiseki.

"Yeah. Colours bring out happiness and happiness is nothing without colours," replied Yukimura from across the desk.

"Then, we should focus on the one thing that has both colours and happiness," said Kiseki, avoiding Yukimura's gaze.

"Agreed …"

As they began to brainstorm about things that have both colours and happiness, they couldn't help but wonder.

_This is just too coincidental to be true, pairing me with Seiichi out of all the boys in the class. Baka Udo-sensei._

_It's just an assignment.__ Nothing more. But why am I concerned? I have been in the same class with Kiseki-__Chan__ for 2 __years. __Being paired together is normal, ne?_

"The theme park!" cried Kiseki, pulling Yukimura back into reality.

"Are? The theme park?"

"Yep. The only place full of happiness and colours. Don't you agree?"

"Come to think of it, it's true."

"Then should we take a trip there this weekend? With suitable equipments for the assignment of course," suggested Kiseki.

"Sure, I'll bring the digital camera," Yukimura replied with a smile.

After art class had ended, both of them couldn't help looking forward to Saturday. The day where they will be going to the theme park. Just the two of them.

_It's just an assignment outing, nothing more. But with Seiichi-kun…_

_I wonder what Kiseki-chan will wear … Eh! What am I thinking! _

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Udo-sensei is just a random character I came up with.**


	4. Oresama is Jealous ?

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Arigatou for reading and the alerts. All this just came to my mind one day so I decided to write them all out. Just so you all know, Hiro is the driver and Nakamura is the butler.**

**Till then, enjoy!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Kiseki had just taken a long bath but still unable to get what happened at art class out of her head.

_It really happened. What I want and dread at the same time…_

Out of the blue, she felt like seeing Atobe and began walking towards his room which was just at the end of the corridor. As she was walking down the corridor, she noticed that it was raining outside.

_Eh? It was raining? I didn't noticed._

xxxxx

Atobe was reading a book on philosophy when it began to rain. It was quiet and peaceful, just how he liked. And then there was a knock.

"It's me."

"The door's not locked."

"It's raining. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ah."

Just like that, they spent the next few minutes just looking at the rain, the sound and the raindrops dripping nonchalantly from the lattices and trees.

"Hey, do you have plans on Saturday?" Atobe asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh? I just happen to have some. Why? "

"Nothing. It's just that we haven't been seeing each other much lately."

"Yeah. Because of the final exams and high school applications …" 

There was a long pause. Only the pitter-patter of the raindrops could be heard.

"Ne, Keigo? What if I said I am going to the theme park with Seiichi-kun on Saturday?"

Atobe closed his book at the sudden question.

"Please repeat that."

"What if I am going to the theme park with Seiichi-kun on Saturday?"

"Why would you be going to the theme park with Yukimura Seiichi on Saturday?"

"We got paired up for the final art assignment."

"Why the theme park?"

"The title is Colours and Happiness …" Kiseki answered, not noticing that Atobe was on the verge of exploding.

Suddenly Atobe stood up and in a flash, had pinned Kiseki on his bed.

"And what if I say I _**don't want**_ you to go?" he asked while hanging over Kiseki.

"I might consider it if it doesn't concern my final results, "she smiled.

Then, Atobe began leaning in closer towards Kiseki. Soon, they were close to the point where they could hear each other's racing heartbeat.

_Kiss me …_

"Fine then, suit yourself."

Having said that, Atobe got up and stormed out of the room,_** his room,**_ leaving a confused and bewildered Kiseki lying on the bed.

"… what just happened? I actually wanted Keigo to kiss me … Besides; I have never seen Keigo in that state before. Could he be … jealous?" she left the question hanging.

xxxxx

Atobe stormed out the room and down the corridor fiercely, scaring a few servants on the way.

_Out of all people, she gets paired with Yukimura Seiichi. Out of all places, they chose the theme park._

He stops all of a sudden and noticed the rain had stopped while the sky cleared.

_Out of all people it had to be you, Matsuda Kiseki._

* * *

Kiseki was prepared to go to the theme park to meet her partner, Yukimura Seiichi for their art assignment that morning. Since that rainy afternoon, Keigo had refused to talk to her the rest of that day and on Friday. Today would be the third day.

"Ojou-sama, Hiro is ready with the car," informed the butler, Nakamura.

"Okay. Thank you."

As she was entering the car, she took one look at Keigo's room window. The curtains weren't completely open, but she knew he was watching her.

_Itekimasu, Keigo._

_**To be continued …**_

**A/N: It seems I just dragged Yukimura and Kiseki's 'date' to the next chapter. Gomen ne. Here are some reference for those who don't know – ojou-sama is a ****respectful term for the daughter of another person or daughter of an upper-class family (Nakamura addresses Kiseki that because he is of servant rank) while itekimasu is said by the person leaving.**


	5. Pictures, sketches and nuts

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update! I was a little busy with school. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy !**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Yukimura was waiting by the entrance after buying the tickets. He had arrived 15 minutes earlier thinking there will be a long queue since it was a Saturday. Surprisingly there wasn't as many people as he thought there will be. There was no sun and a light breeze was blowing.

_Nice weather … Maybe I came too early…_

"Seiichi-kun !"

Yukimura looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a high-spirited Kiseki waving.

"Ohaiyo, Kiseki-chan."

"Ohaiyo. Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"Iie, just a few minutes. Shall we enter? "

"Hai !"

As they entered the theme park, they could see a rhapsody of various colours. It was just perfect for their assignment. Happy laughter and chattering could also be heard from all directions.

"Ne, where should we begin?" asked Kiseki.

"How about the carousel?" smiled Yukimura.

"Okay. It's just over there."

The carousel was brightly lit and a melody could be heard from afar. The children aboard were giggling and chattering away as the carousel began to spin. Yukimura wasted no time and began snapping. However, a scene not far from the carousel caught Kiseki's attention.

"Look, you have ice-cream all over your face. Your clothes too."

A lady, assumed the mother, pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping her child's face. Kiseki was charmed by the warm scene and immediately pulled out her sketch pad .

"Kiseki-chan, the colours are just perfect for the assignment ne ?"

Receiving no answer, Yukimura took his gaze from the carousel. He saw Kiseki quietly sketching the lady and her child.

_She's so serious when sketching… It's rather enthralling… _

"Kiseki-chan."

"Ah, Seiichi-kun, you're done with the carousel?"

"Yeah. How's the sketch?"

"Here, have a look."

"Subarashii. The sketch really feels warm."

"Thanks. There are still the colours."

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

Yukimura and Kiseki continued gathering information at the theme park, or rather, snapping and sketching. They had various colour-filled scenes; from excited children to arguing couples that kiss and make up. Soon, both Yukimura's camera and Kiseki's sketch pad were at their limit.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun? My sketch pad's done."

"Same here. The memory is almost full.

"Hey, since we're here already, why don't we have some fun?"

"Hmm… We should," smiled Yukimura.

"Okay then, we'll ride that first."

As Kiseki finished, she grabbed Yukimura's hand and began towards _**that**_, the rollercoaster.

xxxxx

"I think my head's spinning…"

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, you're such a spoilsport. There're still many rides you know."

Yukimura and Kiseki had just gotten off the pirate ship. The loop-de-loops, swinging and zigzagging from both the rollercoaster and pirate ship had been proven too much for Yukimura.

"Seriously, are you alright ?" began Kiseki.

"Ah. I've a headache though. Hahah…"

"Let's take a rest and get something to eat too."

"Okay, how about that cafe?"

Yukimura points towards a small coffeehouse not far from them.

"Sure. Your treat."

"Hai, hai."

xxxxx

Kiseki was looking through the pictures in the camera when Yukimura approached with a tray consisting of sandwiches, cakes and coffee.

"Here, don't they look delicious," said Yukimura.

"Yeah. I'll try this one. Itadakimasu."

"So how are the pictures?"

"I love them. Especially the one near the ferris wheel."

"The one where a couple were staring into each other's eyes with it as background ?"

"Yes, that one."

"I see. "

"Maybe I just want us to be like that too," mumbled Kiseki.

"Us be like what?"

"Ah, nothing really," Kiseki frantically answered while absent-mindedly took a mouthful of cake.

"Your sketches are beautiful too. I guess we have more than enough for the assignment, right?"

"H-hai …"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm … having... difficulty… in breathing… Was there…nuts in… that cake ?"

"Are? It was called walnut rhapsody."

"I'm… allergic to nuts…"

"Nani ?!"

_Nut allergies are not to be fooled with. I read before that there are people that died from it. Ambulance will take too long._

"Sumimasen, this is urgent. Where's the nearest medical centre?" Yukimura asked the nearby waiter.

"It is about 3 blocks away, east of the park's exit."

"Arigatou!"

Having said that, Yukimura immediately picked Kiseki up, bridal style; and rushed out, leaving the waiter and customers behind wondering.

xxxxx

"Sir, here's your lilies."

"Thank you."

"May I ask who the flowers are for?"

"Someone important. It's her favourite."

-ring ring-

"Konnichiwa, may I ask for Atobe Keigo-sama?"

"Yes, speaking. This is?"

"I'm calling from Akasaka Medical Centre. I am to informed you that your sister, Matsuda Kiseki has been admitted for nut allergy and -"

"Hiro, Akasaka Medical Centre. Step on it !"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon, Itadakimasu - Let's eat/ I'll receive , Daijoubu desu ka? – are you alright?, Sumimasen – excuse me.**


	6. Of hospitals, lilies and kissing

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update! I was busy with school. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I've reduced the amount of Japanese reference. This chapter may be bad but hope you guys like it. Enjoy !**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Yukimura was leaning against a wall and tapping his shoes against the floor to release his worry. He was going to snap soon if a doctor hadn't exited.

"Who is with Matsuda Kiseki-san?"

"Me."

"You're her?"

"Friend, her family should be on their way. How is she?"

"She developed asthmatic attacks from her nut allergy. I've given her epinephrine and she has finally stabilized. You can see her in a moment. "

"Thank god. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

xxxxx

Yukimura opened the door and saw Kiseki already awake. She was staring out the ward window towards the clear blue skies.

"Hey."

"Seichii-kun."

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better. Haha…"

"Seriously."

"Seriously, it's not like this was my first time."

"Sorry though."

"Are? What for?"

"All this," replied Yukimura while pointing all around the ward.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, really."

"Thanks."

Just then, the ward door slammed open by _**the **_Atobe Keigo who happened to be holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Keigo?! What are you doing here?"

_Yeah… What is Atobe doing here, with lilies?! And Kiseki-chan called him by his given name._

"What? If the hospital did not contact me directly would you?"

"That's… Maybe…"

"Heh."

There was a moment of silence where Atobe and Yukimura began glaring at each other while Kiseki fiddled with the lilies, her favorite.

"So, Kiseki-chan, you know him?" asked Yukimura.

"Well, he is… erm… a family friend," Kiseki answered, totally making it up, earning her an amusing stare from Atobe.

"Really…"

"But I guess you guys know each other rather well; considering you both are rival buchou."

"No, we don't know each other well, "said Atobe.

"Agreed," answered Yukimura.

-ring ring-

"Moshi-moshi, Yukimura speaking."

"You do remember there's practice today, right?"

"Yes Renji. I do."

"You have 10 minutes and 45 seconds, ja!"

Yukimura sighed as he put down his cell. Honestly, he didn't want to leave Kiseki alone, but leaving her with Atobe was out of the question.

"Seiichi-kun, you do know you're not suppose to answer your cell in a hospital ward right?"

"Doesn't seem like that to me," said Atobe.

"Oh, sorry. The call was sudden," replied Yukimura.

"By the way, it was Renji ne? You should get to practice. It isn't safe to leave them alone with no buchou. And Sanada-kun is not enough."

"But…"Yukimura began to protest.

"Besides Keigo's here. It's not like he's going to eat me up or anything."

At that moment, Yukimura swore he saw a smirk on Atobe's face, a very cunning one.

"Alright. I'll go. Should I tell them about your condition?"

"Iie. I'll call Hitomi-san personally."

"Okay, ja ne!"

With that, Yukimura left the ward rather reluctantly, leaving Atobe and Kiseki alone.

* * *

"Now that he's gone, I'm sure Atobe Keigo has a lot to say."

"That's right. I would love to punch him for getting you in here. It's been years, 10 to be exact, since your last allergy reaction. And also out of all people, all days, it had to be today with Yukimura Seiichi that you made a mistake of eating nuts. I just can't believe it…"

"Mm… That didn't took long-"

"Anyways, thank god you're alright."

Atobe had taken the chance to hug Kiseki when she did not notice. Kiseki was a little surprised but hugged back nonetheless.

_He is so warm… It feels safe in his embrace…_

"Do you still remember my first allergy reaction?"

"How can't I? I insisted that you try the nuts Tou-sama sent. You smiled and ate it even though you knew the consequences. The next thing I know, you were sent to the ER and tears were falling from my eyes."

"That was the last time you actually cried."

"Ah."

Atobe and Kiseki suddenly realized they were hugging rather tightly. They both let go abruptly with slight blushes on their faces.

"Why did you bring lilies?"

"I was going to give it to you when you returned home, but it seems it has become a bouquet of visiting flowers. By the way, how was it?"

"What 'how was it'?"

"The outing."

"Normal. Besides this, nothing happened."

"You're disappointed."

"I'd be lying if I said no, but he did reject me. Maybe it's time to think it over."

"Hn."

_Would you continue hurting yourself, Kiseki?_

* * *

"With that, today's class is dismissed. Thank you."

It was a clear, sunny Monday. Yukimura felt unusually bored for Kiseki has yet to come to school since the nut incident on Saturday. He was about to head for the tennis courts when he heard his name being called.

"Yukimura-kun! Wait up!"

"Hitomi-san? What is it?"

"We are going to visit Kiseki-chan later. So we were wondering maybe you would like to join us?"

"I see. Sure, I'll come along."

xxxxx

A group of six junior high students stood at the walkway while admiring the architecture of Akasaka Medical Centre, the hospital Kiseki admitted.

"Wow, this one heck of a hospital. Are we at the right one?"began Niou.

"Yes we are, Niou-kun," replied Hitomi.

"Besides, why are _**you**_ here?"

"My dear Akaya, because she is the buchou… And I have a soft spot for her."

"Shouldn't we be entering the building instead of standing out here?" started Masataka.

"Yeah. Look, Mura-buchou has already entered. So has Hitomi-san," continued Fujioka.

"So should we," finished Niou and they began after Yukimura and Hitomi.

xxxxx

"Eh? What do you mean she isn't here?" said Kirihara.

"According to the nurse, she was discharged this morning. So I guess we came for nothing," replied Hitomi.

"Maybe we should at least call her beforehand," muse Yukimura.

Suddenly a wolf-whistle was heard. It appears to be coming from the Niou-Masataka-Fujioka trio.

"Niou! You are not suppose to wolf-whistle in a hospital."

"Heh. Look at this and you'll know why I did it."

Niou showed his cell to Yukimura, Hitomi and Kirihara while Masataka and Fujioka began rather serious discussion. It was a message containing a photo.

A photo where Atobe and Kiseki were _**kissing**_.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Tou-sama means father same as otou-sama. Epinephrine is a drug use to treat nut allergies.**


	7. I dare you

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update! School. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It is more of a recap chapter showing how Atobe and Kiseki ended up kissing. So brace yourselves! I apologize if the chapter is crappy though. Enjoy!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does.**

* * *

The morning sun was shining and the warmth could be felt even in the ward where Kiseki was packing her things, not that there were much to pack. She was finally discharged this morning when the doctor was finally convinced she was okay. She turned when she heard the ward door being opened.

"Keigo? What are you doing here?"

"To pick my dear imouto up," Atobe replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have school?"

"Then you better appreciate the fact that I skipped school to pick you up."

"Hai hai. Shall we leave now?"

"Ah, Hiro is outside with the car."

xxxxx

They were riding through the bustling city centre when a familiar view came to sight.

"Hiro, can you please stop here?"

"Sure, ojou-sama."

The car then came to a halt and Kiseki got out rather enthusiastically.

"Come on Keigo. What are you waiting for?"

"Where are we going?"

"Here."

As soon Atobe stepped out of the car, he understood what she meant. They were at the entrance of the very same theme park Kiseki went with Yukimura a few days ago. Atobe just stood there, baffled, while Kiseki went ahead towards the ticketing counter. She returned moments later.

"Ne, Keigo? It just occurred to me that in the 10 years we were together, we have never been to a theme park together before," smiled Kiseki as she waved the tickets in front of Atobe.

"I'm not going in."

Atobe had decided that it was pointless and began walking away. But he couldn't help but feel rather bad for Kiseki looked crestfallen and was pouting lightly. Then, her pout slowly changed into a devious smirk.

"Atobe Keigo, I dare you!"

This sudden statement made Atobe stop dead in his tracks. Kiseki continued smirking. She knew that Atobe can never say no to a challenge, or in this case, a dare.

_Heh. He took the bait._

"Pardon?"

"I dare you to enter the theme park."

"What is it in for me?"

"If you accept, therefore entering the theme park, I will fulfill any _**ONE**_ of your requests. The condition is, you ride all the rides with me."

"Hmm…"

"That is, unless Ore-sama is afraid…"

That statement just taunted Atobe even more. If one looked clearly, a vein could be seen popping.

"Okay, I accept your dare. You better keep it too."

"Promise!"

That being said, the driven Atobe grabbed Kiseki's hand and darted towards the entrance.

xxxxx

Whether it was fate or coincidence, no one knows; but it just so happened that the Hyotei doubles pair, Oshitari and Gakuto were passing by that area after school.

"Hey, Yuushi? Isn't that Atobe?"

"Hmm? So it seems. This is interesting, Atobe skipped school for _**that**_."

"Yuushi, that girl with him was rather kawaii, ne?"

"Mukahi, we'll be following them. This is getting really interesting."

"Nani?!"

Oshitari gave no time for Gakuto to respond and crossed the road towards the particularly interesting detour concerning his buchou.

xxxxx

"That was so exhilarating! I think I still have my heart in my mouth. Haha…"

Atobe and Kiseki had just come down from The Great Drop aka Solero Shot. Because Atobe accepted Kiseki's dare, they did many things that Ore-sama won't normally do. First, they rode the 'safer' rides like the carousel and the Ferris wheel. Then, eager for adrenaline rush, Kiseki dragged Atobe towards the 'grown-up' rides. They went screaming on the roller coaster, the menacing The Tower of Terror and the creepy Haunted House. They also went swinging on the Pirate Ship and spinning on the Reef Diver. Soon, Atobe had made a mental note to _**never**_accept any of Kiseki's dares that involves the theme park.

"So… How was it? Fun?" asked Kiseki.

"Fun isn't the word. Exhausting it is."

"I find tennis more exhausting but still love it nonetheless."

"You are comparing _**this**_ to tennis?!"

"That's not the point. Seriously Keigo, is it not even a _**little**_ fun?"

"Well, for a first, it isn't _**too bad.**_"

"Yatta!"

"Yatta what?"

"You had fun during our first theme park outing, that's all that mattered."

"So, you dared me just for this?"

"Yeah. But don't worry I'll keep my promise."

"Hn."

"Hey, let's get some milkshakes. I see a stall ahead."

Kiseki took the liberty to push Atobe towards the milkshake stall since he doesn't seem to move willingly. Unbeknownst to them, a certain raven-haired tensai and an acrobatic redhead were trailing not far behind.

xxxxx

"Yuushi? Is it me or does that girl with Atobe look strangely familiar?"

"No, it isn't just you. If I'm not mistaken, I think that girl is Matsuda Kiseki."

"And who is she?"

"The third-year buchou of Rikkaidai's female tennis team."

"Her?! The one rumored to be as good as Atobe?!"

"Actually Mukahi, she's rumored to be as good as all of the buchou of the Kanto prefecture. But that's not the point. Why would _**she**_ be with Atobe in a theme park of all places? And it seems Atobe is doing this voluntarily too."

"Heh. Yuushi, this is _**so**_ obvious. It doesn't take a tensai to figure out that they're dating."

xxxxx

Atobe and Kiseki were taking a walk after getting milkshakes. Unconsciously, they had spent the whole morning at the theme park. Sipping through her strawberry shake, Kiseki decided to ask Atobe about his 'prize' for completing the dare.

"Ne, Keigo, have you thought about the one request?"

"Hmm, since you put me through this, I want something equivalent in value."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I put you through hell or something."

"Ah…"

Atobe suddenly stopped and a smirk could be seen appearing on his face. Kiseki tilted her head looking at him as if asking "What?" Before she could actually ask or react, Atobe had already cupped her face and in a split second his lips came crashing down on hers. As a result from Atobe's sudden action, Kiseki dropped her strawberry shake. After a few seconds, their lips parted.

"W-what just happened?"

"The request that is equivalent in value. Dear Kiseki-imouto's _**first kiss**_."

This made Kiseki blushed ferociously. Honestly, she hadn't thought Atobe would want something like _**that**_.

"Come on, we should be heading back. I'll call Hiro," Atobe said with a devious smile.

"……"

"I'll take it as a yes."

Kiseki had begun sulking and refuse to make any eye-contact with him. It just made Atobe feel even more accomplished.

xxxxx

"Whoa! Yuushi! Did you see that?"

-snap -

"Heh…"

"Are? What are you doing?"

"Spreading the good news."

"You snapped them kissing?! Hey, send it to me too! I can help spreading the good news."

"Sure. Send it to everyone you know in Kanto."

_I just want to see how everyone reacts to this. It will be interesting… and perhaps chaotic?_

* * *

Atobe and Kiseki had just reached home and were being greeted by Nakamura when her cell phone began to ring. The caller id revealed to be Hitomi-san.

"Moshi-moshi, Hitomi-san?"

"Kiseki! Is it true? Is it really really true?"

"Huh? What is it true?"

"Haven't you checked your inbox? Do so, now."

"Hai hai."

Kiseki began navigating through her inbox and found the message Hitomi sent. Even Atobe who was standing nearby got curious.

"Oh. My. God"

"I have to say it's a nice angle."

"Keigo!"

"He's with you right now?!" began Hitomi over the cell phone.

"Uh… Something like that."

"Never mind. So is it true?"

"Ano… How should I say this?"

"Hey! What- Kiseki! Don't mind what Hitomi-san wants to say. We, as Rikkai's doubles pair support you fully. Even Niou agrees to it."

Apparently Masataka and Fujioka snatched Hitomi's cell phone away.

"What the? Chieko, Rin it's not what you all think it is."

"Whatever, we're not listening. By the way this is a good progression you know. Since Rikkai and Hyotei are rival schools. Anyways, we'll be hanging up now. Gambateh!"

"Hai… I'm sure you heard everything."

"Loud and clear."

"How did it end up like this?"

"Well, I think its fine. I'll get to see bitching fan girls."

_And I have a hunch on the source of this picture. _

"Why?"

"They're amusing and assuming that the picture had spread all over Kanto."

"Damn. Then I guess its going to be a long day tomorrow, ne?"

"Ah."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Will it be a long day? I don't know. Haha. Thanks for reading! Some reference: imouto means little sister, implying that Kiseki is younger than Atobe. Yatta means I did it. Chieko and Rin are Masataka and Fujioka's given name respectively. The statement about Kiseki's tennis prowess is just something there, nothing particularly important. Maybe I'll make a fanfic about the girls team.**


	8. Kiseki versus Fangirls

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update! Exams. Anyway, here's the new chapter. This chapter is a bit more Rikkai-centric. But Atobe's still in it don't worry. Forgive me if it's crappy. Please enjoy reading!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Yukimura cursed under his breath as closed his shoe locker. He couldn't get any sleep last night because whenever he closed his eyes, _**that**_ picture would appear. Since he couldn't sleep, he thought he might as well study for finals were near. Alas, that picture kept appearing whenever he starts using his brain. In the end, he got no shuteye and broke five pencils, two pens and a ruler.

_So this is what it feels like to not have any sleep. Damn, this really sucks. _

A bunch of fuming and teary eyed fangirls brushed past Yukimura as he opened the homeroom door. There stood Kiseki, with her hands folded while emitting a deadly aura. The rest of the class were stumped but knew better than to further offend the tennis buchou. Ignoring the rest, Kiseki returned to her seat and began scribbling on a notebook.

"Kiseki-chan, what just happened?"

"Ohaiyo to you too. I'm sure you can tell by seeing their reactions."

"Fangirls, right?"

"Seriously, they should go to Hyotei instead. It's his fault not mine. Arghh!!"

The lead of Kiseki's pencil broke, putting a halt on her supposed penmanship. Yukimura noticed and accidently read the writings on the page.

_Je vous deteste, Atobe Keigo._

"I don't mean to pry but is this French?"

"Ah. As for what it means, don't ask."

"O-okay."

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

"Huhh? I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night."

_All because of one stupid picture._

"Do you want to go to the infirmary to rest? There's still practice after school."

"Iie. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

"No prob."

Kiseki resumed her penmanship while Yukimura began preparing for class. He couldn't help but steal a glance of Kiseki. She had her brow furrowed and was mumbling as her pencil danced across the page.

_Somehow, that picture of her and Atobe really bothers me._

xxxxx

The Atobe fangirls at Rikkai were a persistent bunch. They were determined to get an answer from Kiseki. They went to Kiseki's homeroom in the morning, only to leave with more anger and tears. They tried during lunch break and _**accidently **_got tripped by the infamous petenshi, Niou Masaharu. Unwilling to give up just yet, they even went to the tennis practices but were (unfortunately) mentally scarred by Sanada's cold glare, Yukimura's constant smiling and the evil glint from Yagyuu's glasses. This lasted a whole two days until they finally decided to go to dear Atobe-sama for answers instead. That was just an excuse. There are actually three reasons for the sudden change of heart in the fangirls.

One, they are not getting anything from Kiseki. Hence, they've given up hope.

Two, Kiseki and Hitomi got some sort of restricting order from the very much feared Rikkai Student Council.

Three, first term had ended. Summer break begins after Friday.

xxxxx

"Even though they didn't come for me, I kind of miss those fangirls," mused Marui.

"Take them all then. I don't need nor mind," replied Kiseki as she plopped on the bench next to Marui.

"Wish I could. But they came because you stole their precious Atobe, ne? Eww, saying the word precious in front of Atobe makes me sick."

"F.Y.I, I did not."

"Thank Kami-sama and Tsuchiya-kun that they're gone. The past two days, Sanada looked like he could explode any second," stated Hitomi as she approached and handed Kiseki her tumbler. They glanced at Sanada and could only nod in agreement.

"By the way, Kiseki, what did it taste like?" continued Hitomi.

"…?"

"The kiss of course! Now that obsessed fangirls are gone, you can answer with no worries."

Everyone within hearing vicinity perked up immediately upon hearing Hitomi's question. Renji thought this would make good data whereas Yukimura unconsciously snapped his racquet strings. Even the ever stoic Sanada found it interesting.

"Mocha," Kiseki answered nonchalantly.

"Mocha? As in chocolate and coffee?" asked Marui.

"Duh. He was having a mocha shake."

"I see."

There was a sudden silence around the courts. It seemed as though everyone was processing what Kiseki just said. Then came Sanada's deep bellow, summoning the tennis regulars to Court A. As always, there stood Renji scribbling in his notebook.

"This may seem sudden, but we regulars are having an extra activity tomorrow," began Renji when all the regulars were gathered around him.

"Extra activities? What extra activities Yanagi-senpai?" asked Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai's kouhai.

Besides the two buchou whom are practically accomplices in Renji's maniacal activities, just the thought of extra activities made the regulars cringed. In Sanada's case, twitched.

"Worry not. It is just a two day rehabilitation trip to Takaragawa Onsen," said Renji.

"Eh?! Onsen?!" cried the regulars in unison.

"Is it a problem?"

"Iie, its just weird hearing the word onsen coming from Renji," replied Niou.

Renji sweat dropped. The regulars once again nodded in agreement. Kiseki barely held a light giggle. Even Yukimura felt like rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"But why are we going to the onsen?" The kouhai wondered out loud.

"The onsen is good for joint inflammation, bruises and muscle pains, which most of us have experienced before. That's why I thought it will be a good form of rehabilitation. So, shall we gather here tomorrow morning at 7?"

They all knew better than to protest as he was _**the **_Yanagi Renji, one third of the Three Demons of Rikkai.

"Then, it's decided."

As they were returning to the clubroom, Niou couldn't help but ask something that was 'bothering' him.

"Kiseki-chan?"

"Hai. What is it?"

"Do they have mixed baths in Takaragawa?"

"From what I've heard, they do."

Who knows what Niou imagined as his nose began to bleed. Kiseki could only shake her head with at his pervertedness. Suddenly, a clipboard came flying from Yukimura's direction, knocking Niou out.

* * *

The Rikkai regulars have been on the freeway for almost an hour. It was a two and a half hour drive from Tokyo to Takaragawa Onsen which is at Minakami. As expected, there was barely much to see. Most were asleep. Only The Three Demons, Yagyuu, Kiseki and Hitomi were awake. Kiseki was flipping through the Monthly Tennis magazine when her cell began vibrating. Engrossed in an article, she answered the call without noticing the caller id.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Exactly where are you at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning?" came Atobe's voice.

"Ohaiyo _**nii-san**_. It's the first day of summer vacation and already 8:30."

"Exactly my point. Since when do you call me nii-san?"

"Since now. Why are you calling anyway?"

"Ah, where exactly are you?"

"Kanetsu freeway. Didn't Nakamura tell you? I'm going to Takaragawa for 2 days. Renji's idea."

"So that's what he was saying. I just woke up and all I heard him say was onsen."

"I guess I won't be back till Sunday evening."

"Ah. Also about that picture, Yuushi and Gakuto were behind it."

"Eh? Oshitari and Gakuto? How'd you know?"

"Gakuto blindly blurted it out when the fangirls asked."

"I assumed that you've done something about it, ne?"

"Hn. I have to go. Talk to you later. Oh, and no mixed baths. Ja!"

"Hai hai. Ja ne."

Kiseki put down her cell after a click was heard from Atobe's end. Just then Hitomi came over from her seat.

"Sighs. We have another hour's drive. By the way, who was it?"

"Oh, it was nii-san."

"The one that has the same given name as Atobe right?"

"Yeah."

_He is actually Atobe Keigo himself._

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Yukimura's jealous. FINALLY. Moving on. Je vous deteste means I hate you in French. I hope I'm not wrong. Takaragawa Onsen actually exists. It is located at Minakami, Gunma prefecture. Try Google-ing it. The next chapter would probably be Rikkai-centric too since they would be at the onsen. Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Mixed Baths at the Onsen

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Here's the new chapter. I never thought I could update this fast. Lol. This chapter is a bit more Rikkai-centric for they're still at the onsen. Don't worry, Atobe still has a cameo. Forgive me if it's crappy. Please enjoy reading!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

"Kiseki-chaan!!"

Kiseki slowly opened her eyes as she heard Niou's voice. Trailing behind him was the rest of Rikkai's male tennis team. The girls were all already in the baths. Masataka and Fujioka had even begun scrubbing each other's back. Kiseki and Hitomi had to shield their eyes as Niou and Kirihara jumped in with a splash, earning glares from the other occupants.

"Seriously, what's with the world? The boys are even slower than girls," remarked Hitomi.

"Saa…" answered Kiseki as the guys stepped in one after another.

"Mmm… Weak alkalinity, colorlessness, transparence, light smell. Not bad," mumbled Renji.

"Yanagi-senpai! Stop taking data for Kami-sake! We're in the onsen!" complained Kirihara.

"That's right. Renji, could you please stop just this once?" said Yukimura and gave Renji one of his smiles.

"… I understand."

"Hey, you guys do realize we're in a mixed bath right?" said the petenshi all of a sudden.

The girls and guys of Rikkai began staring at each other. The girls got tired after a few seconds and began chatting amongst themselves, totally ignoring the guys.

_They maybe athletes, but they sure have a ladies' body._

_Ne… Their rosy pink skin reminds me of the strawberries on my cake. Yum!_

_Whoa… All the steam from the water just made them 10 times sexier._

It wasn't until a while later when Fujioka tilted her head and noticed that some of the guys were nose bleeding.

"Eh? Everyone, is it just me or are they actually nose bleeding?"

The rest of the girls turned to see Kirihara, Marui and Niou bleeding profusely. It would probably freak them out if Jackal and Yagyuu hadn't slap their heads into the water, washing away the blood.

"I sincerely apologize for our tainted thoughts," said Yagyuu after wiping _**his**_ nose. Jackal nodded in agreement with a slight blush on his face. Yukimura would have killed somebody if the girls hadn't begun laughing. This raised both Renji and Sanada's eyebrow.

"Ha! Chieko, pay up! I told you they would bleed."

"Hai hai. Honestly, I'd be surprised if they didn't. They _**are**_ growing teenage boys."

Kiseki was having a hard time stifling her laughter while Hitomi shook her head in disbelief with tears in her eyes. The guys were dumbfounded, seeing the girls' reactions.

"Kiseki-chan, is everyone okay with this?" asked Yukimura while half-choking Niou.

"Maa… It is a mixed bath after all," came the answer.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and gave the guys their most assuring, innocent smiles ever.

"See? Our girls from Rikkai are an easygoing bunch," said Niou as he broke out from Yukimura's grasp towards the girls; or rather, his favourite of them all, Kiseki-chan.

Before Niou could even rub shoulders with any of the girls, Yukimura had already swatted him with his wet, heavy towel, knocking him unconscious. As the girls had resumed gossiping and rubbing each other's backs, they didn't noticed.

"Hmm… Rikkai's female tennis regulars are fine with mixed baths and nudity. Whereas the guys, especially Kirihara, Marui and Niou bleed profusely at the sight of them in the baths. Oh, Yagyuu and Jackal too," noted Renji.

Sanada, who was right next to Renji could only sigh and shake his head in defeat looking at Rikkai's mass of blood and chaos.

xxxxx

The Rikkai regulars were now all dry and clean. They were all lounging in one of the rooms. Suddenly, Masataka and Fujioka came bursting in with a sake bottle.

"Look what we found!"

"Erm, an empty sake bottle?" answered Marui.

"Duh. Do you know what can we do with this?"

Amused, the rest of the regulars looked up from their respective activities.

"Spin the Bottle!!" Masataka and Fujioka practically screamed.

That supposedly innocent suggestion shook the hearts of the Rikkai regulars. Why? Because it involved kissing another on the lips. Most of them pretended to have never heard it. But, dear Niou just had to burst their bubble.

"I second your motion. Let's do it !"

"This is an interesting suggestion. I too agree," said Renji as he stood up.

_Perfect time to get some personal data._

Renji's agreement diminished any hope of the regulars to wriggle out of Masataka and Fujioka's suggested game. They all decided that kissing one or two persons to please Renji are _**way**_ better than to pay back by undergoing his maniacal training when they return to the courts. Hence, they all reluctantly gathered in a circle around the bottle. Only Sanada refused, even after Renji's persuading.

"I'm sure everyone knows the fundamentals of this game. Spin the bottle, kiss whoever the bottle stops at. But, we would like to change the 'whoever' part," said Masataka.

"The 'whoever' part?" the rest wondered out loud.

"Let's say I spin the bottle and it lands on a girl. I'll have to spin it again until I get a guy."

"Why are you changing only that part?"asked Renji.

"I know that a guy kissing a guy or a girl kissing a girl is like super interesting. But, wouldn't a normal situation where a guy kisses a girl or vice versa raise even more conflict?" reasoned Masataka.

"Hmm… I see… Anyone disagrees?"

The Rikkai regulars shook their heads in respond. Deep down, most of them were relieved that the 'whoever' part was changed. Kissing the opposite sex is much more comfortable than kissing the same sex.

"Who wants to go first?"asked Fujioka.

Naturally, Niou would've volunteered. Unfortunately, he was intercepted by Renji.

"Why don't you go first, Seiichi?"

"Sure," Yukimura smiled and proceeded to spin the bottle, anti-clockwise.

The bottle spun for approximately three rounds before stopping in front of… Kiseki.

"Ah," Yukimura and Renji said in unison.

"Ooh… It's Mura-buchou and Kiseki-chan. Buchou and buchou!" cried Fujioka happily.

Kiseki looked at the bottle and back at Yukimura with a rather questioning look.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, let's just do it," she smiled.

_Why did that bottle had to stop at Kiseki-chan of all people?_

_Oh joy. Is that bottle rigged or something?_

As Kiseki and Yukimura faced each other, the rest of the regulars held their breath as if in the climax of a horror movie. Renji stopped taking mind notes and Sanada folded his arms in amusement. Then, Yukimura grabbed Kiseki's shoulders and delivered a swift, soft kiss. A moment of silence ensued.

"That was fast," said Niou.

"There was no rule saying that the kiss should be rough and passionate," countered Yukimura.

_Kissing Kiseki-chan was already unexpected._

"Hai hai. Kiseki-chan, your turn."

Kiseki nodded and spun the bottle while avoiding direct eye-contact with Yukimura. The bottle went round and round. It finally stopped in front of Rikkai's kouhai, Kirihara Akaya.

"Aww man… Why can't it miss by a few degrees?" complained Niou who was sitting next to Kirihara.

Meanwhile, the seaweed-haired kouhai was gaping at the direction pointer by the bottle. Because of that, he did not notice the approaching Kiseki.

"You'll remember this for the rest of your life."

That being said, Kiseki pulled the edges of Kirihara's yukata, pulling him millimeters close and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. This shocked the rest of the Rikkai regulars and sent chills down Kirihara's spine. When she finally pulled away, Kirihara passed out immediately. As they all began fussing over the unconscious kouhai, Yukimura left the room followed by Sanada.

xxxxx

Yukimura stood in front of the windowpane looking at the floor, not noticing his clenched fists and the partly opened door.

"You like Kiseki-chan, don't you?"

Yukimura turned and saw Sanada standing before the closed door.

"No… Maybe… I don't know…"

"She is the epitome of priceless, even in my books. If you do like her, you better take action for she will move on," lectured Sanada as he approached him.

Yukimura lifted his head to see that Sanada was merely centimeters away. He then rested his head on Sanada's shoulders, fearing that his leg might give way. Then came a knock.

"Seiichi-kun? Sanada-kun?"

As Kiseki opened the door, she saw Yukimura leaning against Sanada. It surprised both parties.

"I am sooo sorry for interrupting!" Kiseki bowed and left the room immediately.

Yukimura felt like chasing after her to explain, but somehow his legs were rooted to the ground.

"You're not going after her?" asked Sanada.

"My legs won't," came the answer.

xxxxx

Kiseki ran instinctively and only stopped when she reached the main lobby lounge. She leaned onto a wall and slumped down.

_Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe I just barged in like that! Are? It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it will be, but… it still stings. _

* * *

Kiseki turned the page of her Shonen Jump as Kirihara stirred in his sleep. The poor kouhai couldn't get any sleep last night from Niou's constant pestering. He finally decided to attach himself to Kiseki-senpai as she could effectively keep Niou at bay and fell asleep as soon as they got onto the bus.

"Hey."

"Ah, Seiichi-kun. What is it?" answered Kiseki in a half-whisper.

"About yesterday…" Yukimura left the question hanging.

"Erm… Saa… What about yesterday?" she smiled.

Sensing Kiseki's hidden intentions, Yukimura did not probe further.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Kiseki answered and returned to her Shonen Jump, making Yukimura wonder had he done the right thing.

xxxxx

As the bus turned into Rikkai's gates, Marui spotted Atobe sitting on the steps of the main building.

"I must've ate too much cakes. I'm seeing Atobe on the steps of our school."

"Marui-kun, you're not hallucinating. It is Atobe and he's here for me," said Kiseki.

"EH??" the rest cried in unison.

"I've got urgent matters. Call me if there is anything. Ja ne! "

Kiseki exited the bus and began towards Atobe's direction. She left the rest of the Rikkai regulars gaping and perplexed.

"Ne, Hitomi-san, are they really _**not**_ seeing each other?" asked Marui.

"I respect her privacy so I didn't ask. But if I'm not mistaken, they were in the same elementary school," answered Hitomi.

"They're close then," said Yukimura as they watch Kiseki leave with Atobe.

xxxxx

"What's with this last minute dinner-plans with jiji?" interrogated Kiseki.

"Okairinasai. Shouldn't you at least say tadaima?" Atobe answered in a faked sad tone.

"We're not home yet."

"Jiji is flying to Switzerland for a ski trip tomorrow. Apparently he wants to see us for the 'last time' in case he should meet with the Grim Reaper there."

"What the- The Alps? He sure is one hell of an old man."

"Satisfied?"

"Yep. Let's go! "

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Ooh... What's going to happen next? Not really sure yet. LOL. Jiji- grandfather, okairinasai- welcome back, tadaima- I'm back. Thanks for reading again!**


	10. Tannhauser

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update! I was away for vacation and couldn't get an internet connection. Here's the latest chapter. Honestly, I have no idea what I was typing for this chapter. Sorry if it's ridiculous. Hints – there is a major event in this chapter. Read on to find out what it is. Enjoy! **

** Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. ****I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does.**

* * *

Atobe, Kiseki and jiji were chattering cheerfully when the waiter arrived with their order. As soon as the waiter was done placing the food on the table, Kiseki reached for the steak in front of her and began cutting it into small cubes. Jiji watched Kiseki's fork and knife carving through that piece of meat in amusement while sipping through his wine. Kiseki then passed the plate of cubed steak pieces to Atobe as they switched dishes.

"I see that habit has yet to change," began jiji.

"Keigo may look and act like a 14 year old but he's like a five year old child when it comes to steaks," answered Kiseki in a fake whisper.

"I have no problem admitting that," said Atobe.

"In front of us that is," teased Kiseki.

Atobe playfully messed up Kiseki's long hair in a revenge attempt. Jiji nodded slightly as he placed his wine glass down.

"This is why I keep telling your parents that both of you should get married. You both make such a great pair," suggested jiji.

"That's one interesting preposition, ah?"

"Ahem? We're barely even 15. Besides that, what about your fangirls? This time they might just kill me."

"Ah... Those meddlesome things."

Atobe began thinking of _**ethical**_ ways to get rid of his fangirls as jiji gave a hearty laugh. Kiseki only shook her head as she placed a piece of meat into her mouth.

"My dear grandchildren, that was merely a suggestion. You didn't have to take it seriously."

"Jiji, marriage is a serious matter. Even more so if it involves me and Kiseki," was Atobe's answer.

Jiji chuckled as Atobe continued his brainstorming. Kiseki simply sighed as a light blush appeared on her face.

xxxxx

"Jiji, you better not meet the Grim Reaper at The Alps," said Kiseki as she hugged him.

"I won't. I still have to make it to your wedding, no?"

"You'd better," said Kiseki as she let go of jiji.

"Take care, old man," said Atobe when it was his turn to hug jiji.

"As always. My boy, _good luck with Kiseki,_" jiji answered with a wink.

After all the goodbyes were said, Jiji drove off in his vintage Mustang. Silence engulfed them as Kiseki and Atobe headed towards Hiro and the car.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" asked Atobe, breaking the silence.

"I've got nothing planned. Why?" came Kiseki's answer.

"Let's go to the theatre."

* * *

Kiseki and Atobe stood in front of Tokyo Opera Theatre's ticketing counter looking at the list of that day's performance.

"Ne, Keigo? What do you want to see?"

"Something. Preferably Richard Wagner."

"Hmm... Let's watch Tannhauser then. I like the score best. "

"Good choice. I'll get the tickets."

Atobe then left for the ticketing counter. Kiseki looked around the booklet rack which was located not too far away and found the one on Richard Wagner's Tannhauser.

"Kiseki-chan?"

Kiseki turned to see Yukimura and Sanada among the people that just exited Theatre 2.

"Are? Seiichi-kun and Sanada-kun?"

"Konnichiwa,"said Yukimura. Sanada only gave a mere nod.

"Konnichiwa. Here for a play?"

"Something like that. We've just finished a Latin music performance. You?"

"Tannhauser. He is buying the tickets."

"He?" wondered both Yukimura and Sanada.

"She means me."

All three of them turn to see Atobe holding two tickets. Kiseki mischievously snatched the tickets from Atobe to see the seating number.

"I bought Box 3 on the second balcony. Your favourite spot."

"Perfect! I love you so much."

"I know."

"Ah, it begins in 15 minutes. Seiichi-kun, Sanada-kun, it was nice meeting you here but we've got to enter the theatre now," Kiseki said apologetically.

Sanada, noticing Yukimura's sudden confounded state, answered for the both of them.

"Go on. We'll also be taking our leave."

"Okay then, ja!" said Kiseki and nudged Atobe at the side.

"Ja," Atobe reluctantly said as Sanada acknowledged it with a nod.

Kiseki and Atobe then headed towards Theatre 1 leaving Sanada and Yukimura behind. Sanada watched as Atobe _**light-heartedly**_ put his hands on Kiseki shoulders, pulling her close.

_I love you so much._

Those innocent words from Kiseki to Atobe made Yukimura felt as though the Mona Lisa got ripped into pieces.

xxxxx

"Where should we go next?" asked Atobe as they both left the theatre after the play ended.

"..."

Receiving no answer, he turned to check whether Kiseki was lost among the sea of people leaving the theatre. However, he saw Kiseki wiping her tear-stained face.

"Maa... Not again."

"Hey! I just can't help but feel sorry for Tannhauser. Besides, the score was just so beautiful."

"We are not watching another Tannhauser for _**a long time**_."

At that moment, Kiseki's cell rang.

"Oh no, I forgotten to put it in silent mode for the play. I wonder who is calling."

_- Yukimura Seiichi -_

"Ara? Seiichi-kun? Sorry Keigo, I have to answer this call."

Atobe gave a nod and Kiseki moved to a quieter corner to answer the call.

"Moshi-moshi, Kiseki speaking."

"It's Seiichi. I was wondering will you be available, like tomorrow?"

"Sure. Is there anything you need?"

"I was thinking of doing our art assignment tomorrow. Is it okay with you?"

"No problem. Where and when?"

"School's art room at around 9?"

"Consider it done. I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja!"

"Same to you. Ja ne."

Atobe approached Kiseki as the call ended with a click.

"So?" he asked.

"We'll be doing our art assignment in school tomorrow."

"I see. Shall we go now?'

"Hai."

_So, Yukimura decided to start taking action. But will he be able to sort out his feelings in time?_

* * *

Yukimura arrived with portfolios at the school art room to see Kiseki already there. She was cutting some patterns out of coloured paper. Then, noticing another's presence, she looked up.

"Ohaiyo!" Kiseki smiled.

"Ohaiyo. Been here long?"

"Iie, just a few minutes."

"So, do you have any idea how we should do our assignment?" asked Yukimura as he placed the portfolios on the table and settling down in a nearby chair.

"I was thinking of doing it storyboard style. What do you think?"

"Hmm... Simple and minimalistic. I think the others wouldn't think of it."

"Exactly. Go for it?"

"Hai. Let's start going through the photos and sketches."

It took them almost an hour to sort out the photos and sketches suitable for the assignment. After that, they began working on the assignment. They were joking and laughing throughout the whole cutting, pasting and decorating process. It was probably the first time they felt perfectly at ease with each other since Kiseki's confession.

xxxxx

"Finally, it's done!"

Kiseki and Yukimura stood admiring the three art boards that were put against the wall. The boards were in void colours of black and white with a touch of Victorian inspired decorations. They had both agreed that those void colours would have brought out the photos and sketches true colours as well as their hidden happiness.

"I don't mean to brag but this _**is **_a masterpiece," mused Yukimura which earned him a playful hit from Kiseki.

"Bragging is not good but I have to agree with you this time."

They stood there for a few moments admiring their masterpiece until Kiseki gave a sudden cry.

"I've almost forgotten that I've some papers to give Udo-sensei!"

"Oh. Go on then, I'll clear up all the stuffs."

"Ne, since I'm going to see Udo-sensei, shall I send the assignment to him too?" asked Kiseki as she grabbed her things.

"It would be safer in his care but can you manage?"

"It's only three mounting boards, so I'll be fine. But I feel bad to leave you clearing up alone."

"It's okay. It's just some papers, pens and brushes."

"Okay then. I'll see you another day then, ja ne!"

Kiseki subsequently left with their assignment for the staff room leaving Yukimura alone. He then began putting away the pens and scissors they've used. In the process, he can't help but recollect what happened yesterday.

_0x0x0x0_

_Yukimura stared as Atobe placed his hands on Kiseki's shoulders, pulling her close. He felt as though Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa got ripped into pieces. Before he knew it, he was already dragged away by Sanada to a small, cosy cafe across the street. He heard Sanada ordering something before facing him with his usual stoic expression._

"_It seems Kiseki-chan is moving on, __**with Atobe**__."_

"_Good for her then."_

"_Can you honestly tell me that you felt nothing seeing them together just now?"_

"_I felt nothing."_

"_You're in denial. I know you well enough, Seiichi."_

"_..."_

"_This is none of my business but, if you don't do something now, you'll regret it someday."_

_To be frank, even Yukimura himself was shocked. He hadn't thought that something like that would be coming from Sanada Genichirou, a Rikkai Demon._

_0x0x0x0_

It had begun to rain outside. Yukimura had cleared up everything in the art room and was leaving when Sanada's words were caught in his mind.

_You'll regret it someday._

He pondered on Sanada's words and wondered would he really regret it someday. Those thoughts lead to the prospects of Kiseki and Atobe living happily ever after. All of a sudden, every piece of Yukimura Seiichi's jigsaw were connected. Yukimura raced to the staff room to see a few senseis astonished at his sudden appearance.

"Udo-sensei, have you seen Kiseki-chan?"

"Ah, Yukimura-kun, you just missed her. She left moments ago."

With a bow as thanks, Yukimura left the staff room and hurried towards the main gates leaving the slightly baffled Udo-sensei behind. When he finally reached the main school entrance, he saw Kiseki walking off with an umbrella under the rain.

"Kiseki-chan!"

Kiseki stopped in her tracks and turned when she heard Yukimura calling her name.

"What is -"

Before Kiseki could even say anything, Yukimura whom had appeared in front her in a flash, kissed her hard and passionately. Surprised at his sudden action, she released her grip on the umbrella. It wasn't a few seconds later that they pull apart for air.

"Kiseki-chan, I think I'm in love with you."

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Whoa... Yukimura confessed, in the rain! Finally some progress between them huh? Once again, as reminder, Udo-sensei is their art teacher; jiji means grandfather; konnichiwa means how are you or Good Afternoon. Richard Wagner's Tannhauser is a very famous play/opera. Atobe has a serve named after it if you noticed. Thanks again for reading.**


	11. I'll give it a try

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Here's the new chapter. It was done a few days after the previous one. It's about what happen after Yukimura's confession. Exciting no? Forgive me if it's crappy. I actually think this chapter is a bit weird. Anyways, please enjoy reading!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

They stood staring at each other as it began to rain heavier. After what felt like days, Yukimura finally broke the silence between them.

"Please, say something!" he cried exasperatingly.

"T-this is all so sudden. I can't... I'm so sorry."

Kiseki then turned and ran as fast as she could out of the school grounds, leaving Yukimura alone in the rain. She ran and ran until she finally reached Kanagawa Park before plopping down into a nearby bench. The rain just kept falling heavily. She sat there spacing out in the rain, earning odd looks from the people running for shelter. After that, she finally took out her cell and dialled.

"Konnichiwa, Atobe Residence."

"Nakamura, please send Hiro to pick me up. I'm at Kanagawa Park."

* * *

Atobe gave a light knock on the door before entering with a tray filled with hot dishes. He set the tray on Kiseki's desk seeing that she was still fast asleep. The heavy downpour around Tokyo had yet to stop. He then heard the rustling of bed sheets and saw Kiseki rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"Seven. You zonked out for almost two hours. Nakamura was worried that you might be sick," he answered.

"Is that dinner? Smells good. But I don't think I've the appetite."

"Kiseki, what exactly happened? You called and asked Hiro to pick you up at Kanagawa Park when you're supposed to be in school with Yukimura. Not to mention you were soaking wet," Atobe asked as he moved to Kiseki's bedside.

"Seiichi... He... He kissed me and said 'I think I'm in love with you' in the rain," Kiseki answered in one breath.

Atobe had to refrain himself from yelling 'WHAT??' because that was _**so**_ unlike Atobe Keigo even in front of Kiseki herself. Instead, he kept his calm composure and went with the flow.

"And then, what did you do?'

"... I said sorry and ran away."

"I thought you like him."

"That's somewhat the problem."

At that moment, Kiseki began shaking and looked liked a fragile china doll that could easily break into pieces when dropped. Atobe instinctively embraced her as warm tears began soaking his shirt.

"Why?! Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to stir up my feelings again when I've decided to move on? Why?!" Kiseki sobbed.

Atobe only kept quiet as he rubbed Kiseki's long hair to comfort her. He actually didn't know the answers to her questions and figured it would be better if she sobbed it all out.

"What should I do?"

"Perhaps give it a try?"

"Give it a try?" Kiseki asked while lifting her head to form direct eye-contact with Atobe.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know your true feelings for him unless you give it a try, right?"

"Does 'a try' mean a date or something?"

"More or less. What do you think?"

"It is rational. Won't it be awkward though? After all that has happen today. "

"My dear, was it awkward after you told him that you liked him _**that time**_?"

"N-not really."

"There you have it. It's summer break, you have all the time you need to 'give it a try'."

"I'll give it some thought. But right now, I'm hungry."

"Got your appetite back, ah?" Atobe teased as he stood up to take the tray placed on Kiseki's desk.

"Thanks to you," she smiled in return.

xxxxx

Atobe got chased out of Kiseki's room after she finished her dinner he brought. Kiseki claimed that she had much thinking to do and needed peace and quiet.

"I'll let you know once I made up my mind."

"Hai hai. I'll be at my room," he answered as he closed the room door.

The rain had finally stopped. Atobe came up with a weird theory that it stopped raining because Kiseki had stopped crying. He chuckled at it.

_Yukimura Seiichi, wherever you are, you'd better make Kiseki happy. Otherwise, you'll face the wrath of Atobe Keigo._

* * *

Yukimura had just come out of a hot, relaxing shower. He was lectured by his mother for not bringing an umbrella and coming home soaking wet. But all he could think of was what he had done hours ago at school. He didn't really got an answer after kissing Kiseki and confessing in the rain. He didn't blame her, it was sudden and he said 'no' when she first confessed. His cell's ringtone brought him to reality.

_- Matsuda Kiseki –_

He was shocked, or rather, elated to see the caller id shown on his cell's screen. He didn't expect her to call so soon. He hesitated a little before answering the call.

"Moshi-moshi, Kiseki-chan I -"

"Seiichi-kun, let's go to the beach."

* * *

Kiseki narrowly avoided a bunch of suit clad office workers as she raced up the station's escalators. She and Yukimura were going to the beach and had agreed to meet at 9. She was running late because her _**nii-san**_, Atobe Keigo, finished the maki rolls she made for the outing's bento. She had to make them all over again that morning.

"Ah, Kiseki-chan. Ohaiyo," Yukimura smiled.

"Seiichi-kun, ohaiyo. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Iie. I've got the tickets. Eh, you've made bentos?"

"Yep. I may not look like it, but I'm a rather good cook. In fact, the bentos caused my lateness. Nii-san ate my ingredients."

"Your nii-san did? He sounds interesting. I'd like to meet him someday."

"Uh. Ahahaha... Maybe someday. Shall we be going?" Kiseki quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Sure, let's go."

xxxxx

Surprisingly, throughout the whole train ride to the beach, there wasn't any awkwardness between them. They chatted about various things as a normal pair of teenage guy and girl would, with the occasional brushing of skin.

As expected of the summer, there were already tons of people at the beach when they arrived. It took them a while to locate a spot to put their things down. We all know what kind of person Yukimura Seiichi is, but when Kiseki stripped down her floral sundress to reveal a graphic-printed bikini, even he can't help but jaw dropped. Before he knew it, she had already dragged him towards the waters.

They went wakeboarding and surfing together, with separate boards. They went water skiing as well. They also went jet skiing after that on a _**shared**_ Jet Ski where lots of touching and waist hugging were involved. Then, they entered a summer beach volleyball competition under the pairs/couples category. Unfortunately, they lost to an impressive middle-aged couple. By then they were both already tired. Hence, they returned to their shaded spot and savoured the bentos Kiseki prepared.

"Mm... The inari tastes good. The maki rolls aren't bad either."

"Glad to know it," Kiseki smiled as she handed him a can of ice coffee.

"Ne, you make great bentos but why haven't I seen you bring one to school?"

"That's because I would have to wake up earlier to make one and if I do, nii-san would want one too."

"I see. Your nii-san, how old is he?"

"He's the same age but a month older."

_I got to be careful for this conversation seems to be linking 'nii-san' and Keigo together._

"Are? How's that possible?" asked the puzzled Yukimura.

"He's my stepbrother. Our parents were married when we were young, about five I guess."

"Oh... Kiseki-chan, hold on, you've got rice on your face."

Rather than wiping it off, Yukimura decided to take a different approach. Without any warnings, he licked the spot near her cheek. Pulling away, Kiseki gave him a few odd blinks.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Ne, Seiichi-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I like where this is going. But can we take it slow. I'm still rather astounded by all this."

"I thought you'd never ask. I had the same intentions too."

"Really? And I thought you're an impatient one," teased Kiseki.

"You really think so?"

"You give that sort of impression."

"Anyway, we have the whole summer to figure this out, right?" Yukimura answered.

"Yeah..."

_The whole summer... Just like how Keigo said..._

* * *

"I guess this is my stop."

It was nearly dark when they reached the station where Kiseki would be getting off. They had spent almost the whole day having fun at the beach. 'Not bad for a first date', one would say. Kiseki was going to walk out the train's doors when she felt a grip on her arm.

"Hey, I had fun today," said Yukimura.

"Me too," Kiseki replied.

"Let's do this again, another day perhaps?"

"Sure. Just give me a call. Ja and good night!"

"Good night."

Kiseki stood and waited until the train took off before heading down towards the pickup area where Hiro would be waiting.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: I seriously don't know what to say here. . Inari and maki rolls are Japanese food. BTW, I need you guys' view on whether it should be YukixKiseki or AtoxKiseki. You can tell me through the review page or just message me. Thanks!! **


	12. The letter from England

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Here's the new chapter. Let's throw in some spice to spice the story up. I tried. LOL. Forgive me if it's crappy. It seems that most of you prefer YukixKiseki but… let's just see where this goes ne? Please enjoy reading!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Kiseki returned home from a tryst with Yukimura to the Tokyo Tower when she heard a melody coming from the east wing where the grand piano was located. Drawn by it, she began towards the east wing's direction. There, she saw non other than Atobe playing on the grand piano.

"Frederic Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu in C-sharp minor,ne?" began Kiseki as she approached the grand piano.

"It seems that you know this piece," said Atobe as he looked up from his playing.

"I may not be an accomplished player like you, but I do know the pieces."

"Ah. So, did the Tokyo Tower look even more magnificent today?" teased Atobe as his fingers continued to dance across the ivorite and black keys.

"Very funny. No, it did not. But I did admire it from a different perspective though," Kiseki answered while playing with the yellow roses that were placed on the grand piano.

"Different? There aren't many ways to admire the Tokyo Tower since we've seen it many times since the day we were born."

"Heh. By the way, what's with the yellow roses?"

"What about the yellow roses?" said Atobe as he finished his piece.

"Yellow roses signify jealousy in some or most places. Are you jealous about something? Or perhaps somebody?" Kiseki asked.

"Iie. Why should Ore-sama be jealous? Those yellow roses just caught my eye when I passed by a florist."

"Whatever you say, '_**Ore-sama'**_."

" Jiji called just now. He wants us to accompany him to the Sendai Tanabata festival."

"Oh? Really? The fireworks or the festival?"

"The fireworks."

"Sure. I'd better go remind Nakamura to get the bamboo ready for the tanzaku. Ja!"

Kiseki got up and went looking for their butler, Nakamura. Atobe looked out towards the gardens as he held a yellow rose.

_Jealous? Perhaps I am… _

* * *

A trio consisting an old man, a young teenaged boy and girl in their respective yukata strolled down the streets filled with various Tanabata decorations and people. The Tanabata streamers and various other decorations hung over them as Kiseki unexpectedly stuck her tongue at Atobe earning an odd look from jiji.

"My, my. That isn't very nice for a girl," said jiji.

Kiseki gave a pout with a 'hmph' sound and looked away while holding onto jiji's arm.

"Eh?"

"She's mad at me because I asked Nakamura to take down _**some**_ of the Tanabata stuffs." explained Atobe

"I don't think she put a lot up, ne?"

"That's right. There was, of course, the usual tanzaku. Me and Nakamura also put up a few onizuru (paper crane) for family safety and health; two kinchaku (purses), one each for otou-san and okaa-san for good business; a few kamigoromo (paper kimono) that wards off accidents and bad health as well as some streamers. That's all," Kiseki claimed.

"That doesn't sound too much. Keigo, why did you remove _**some**_ of them?" asked jiji.

"I only removed some of the streamers. How does that make me a bad guy?" protested Atobe.

"Removing a lady's things make you a bad guy. Darou?" said jiji.

"Jiji, I knew you'd understand! In your face, Keigo," Kiseki cried happily.

Atobe gave a defeated sigh and mumbled something that sounds like 'this is so unfair'. Jiji chuckled lightly at his cute-as-buttons grandchildren.

"Now that the dilemma has been solved, let's hurry to the river or we might not get a nice spot."

After finishing his sentence, jiji grabbed hold of both his grandchildren and began maneuvering through the crowd towards the Hirose-gawa River.

xxxxx

Atobe and Kiseki sat on the grass by the Hirose-gawa River bank waiting for the fireworks as jiji chatted with a former business associate he accidently met. There were some little children running around singing the Tanabata song.

"_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru_

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_

_Kin Gin sunago"_

"Hey. Were you really mad when I removed the streamers?" asked Atobe.

"Not really. Knowing you, I was just pulling your leg," Kiseki smiled.

"…"

"You actually believed I was mad??"

"Maa… It's just that I think I might've overdone it when I removed the streamers."

"Eh… Keigo, are you apologizing? How nice of you. Can't you just say sorry like everyone does?"

"Don't push your luck."

_I just can't bear the thought of having you mad at me._

At that moment, colourful fireworks soared into the night sky. It instantly captured everyone's attention. The vivid fireworks were of various colours and pattern. It made the dark night sky look as though it were filled with life. Atobe and Kiseki stood in awe as the fireworks continued to unfold behind the dark backdrop. Atobe couldn't help but steal a glance of Kiseki. Her face was lit up as she watched the fireworks with undivided attention. She then turned and gave him a smile.

"Keigo, Happy Tanabata!"

_Even just for a moment, let me take pleasure in your presence. May it melt into the depths of my memories as the moments pass by swiftly; just like the beautiful, short-lived fireworks._

xxxxx

Atobe and Kiseki were greeted by Nakamura whom was getting worried from their late return. Jiji had a little too much sake just now and they both had to make sure he got home in one piece. They're still mystified as to where jiji got the sake.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a bath and go to straight to bed. Oyasuminasai," said Kiseki as she began ascending the stairs.

"Ojou-sama, a letter arrived for you this morning. Here it is," said Nakamura while handing the letter to Kiseki.

Atobe who was sitting on the couch while being served by one of the servants couldn't help but notice the royal blue crest on the envelope.

"Thanks. I wonder who it could be. Anyways, see you tomorrow."

"Ah. Oyasuminasai," replied Atobe.

xxxxx

After a nice, warm bath, Kiseki sat on her bed while examining the letter. She can't help but admire the royal blue crest on the envelope. She then flipped the envelope to see the sender's address.

"England? I wonder did they got the wrong person."

She then tore off the top and pulled a paper out. It's contents more or less surprised her.

_Dear Ms. Matsuda Kiseki:_

_Congratulations! You have been selected for admission for the Spring 200X semester at the Ravenswood Academy! _

As she continued reading, she felt that it was so surprising that her eyeballs were on the verge of dropping out.

_Enclosed you will find an enrollment contract, along with instructions for accepting our offer of admission and completing the enrollment process. You must submit the enrollment contract on or before October 1, 200X. When you return your form, our Academic Advising Center will contact you and assist you in preparing your spring schedule. I, therefore, encourage an early response._

"What the hell?"

* * *

The two months long summer break passed in a blink of an eye. Even so, Yukimura and Kiseki have yet to figure out where they were heading. During the whole summer, they would go for random dates and have fun but neither of them had mentioned or even hinted about going steady. As they were rather close during school and classes, nobody noticed anything. In the end, they were more than friends but less than lovers.

xxxxx

All the Rikkai regulars gathered at Court A after practices. As usual, Renji was there to give one of his 'lectures'. Sanada then gave him a nod indicating that he could begin.

"As all of you should know by now, our school would be holding the annual bunkasai in two weeks on October the 5th and 6th. And as an official school club, we too are required to set up something. "

"Ano… Yanagi-senpai? This is an important matter right? Where's the two most important people of the tennis club?" asked Rikkai's ace kouhai Kirihara.

"Now that you mentioned it, where's Mura-buchou and Kiseki-chan? I haven't seen them during practice," wondered Hitomi.

The rest of the regulars began looking around attempting to locate the two buchou.

"There's no need to search. Seiichi and Kiseki-chan had already informed me that they would be running errands for their class president, Tsuchiya-kun. Besides, there's no need for their attendance for I've already gotten their approval for our club's stall," said Renji.

Upon hearing this, all the regulars stiffened up. They couldn't even begin imagining what Yanagi Renji had in store for the bunkasai. What's worst, the only two people capable of objecting his ideas were absent and had already given their approval.

* * *

Yukimura and Kiseki bowed as the came out of a traditional Japanese clothing shop. They were sent on errands for the bunkasai by their class president, Tsuchiya-kun.

"Finally, the errands are done," said Kiseki as they began walking down the street.

"Custom made haori? My, my, was Tsuchiya sane when he wrote this list?"

"Maa.. I guess this is what happens when your class president is also the student council president."

"Hey, I know a bakeshop around the corner. Let's have something there."

"Okay."

xxxxx

Yukimura flipped through the latest issue of the Monthly Tennis magazine as Kiseki ordered at the counter. He came to a page about Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club. As expected, there was the coach, Tarou Sakaki and buchou, Atobe Keigo's photos. Out of the blue, the incident where photos of Atobe and Kiseki kissing circulated every school came floating into his mind.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much. But I can't help but think there's some sort of secret between Atobe and Kiseki-chan._

Yukimura was snapped back to reality when Kiseki returned with tea and a variety of cakes.

"Whoa, Kiseki-chan, that's a whole lot of cakes. Bunta would be pleased."

"Hahaha. It's for a research of mine."

"Research?"

"Hai. Nii-san's birthday is coming soon. So I was thinking of baking a cake of him," answered Kiseki as she tasted some cream.

"How nice of you," Yukimura said while putting a sugar lump into his tea.

"Haha… Not really."

_I just don't think I'll be able to celebrate Keigo's birthday next year._

* * *

_0x0x0x0_

_After reading the contents of the acceptance letter, Kiseki figured she needed advice, a mother's advice. She then took her cell and dialed._

"_Kiki! How nice of you to call," a woman's voice rang._

"_Okaa-san, you haven't called me that since elementary school and hello to you too."_

"_Brings back memories. It's been a while since we last saw each other, ne? So what's up?"_

"_Does the name Ravenswood ring a bell?"_

"_Hmm… As in Ravenswood Academy? I designed one of their campus wing a few years back. Why?"_

"_They sent me a letter, an acceptance letter."_

"_Oh really? I didn't thought they would take it seriously. I only mentioned about enrolling you in one of our casual chats. Anyway, what's the problem?"_

"_I need help in deciding whether to accept or not."_

"_Well, Ravenswood's art department is top notch and they have tennis too. So you wouldn't have to sacrifice anything if you go there."_

"_I think I already know that."_

"_Kiseki, you do know that you're free to do whatever you want, right? Otou-san agrees too, ne? Hey, that tickles!"_

"_Eh? Otou-san is there too?! Ne… Are you guys doing what I think you are?"_

"_Haha… Kiseki dear, choose what your heart desires, 'kay? Got to go, sore ja!"_

_Kiseki sighed as she heard a click on the other end. Now, she's just as confused as from the beginning. Even so, she can't help but wonder why she and Atobe don't have a younger sibling._

_0x0x0x0_

* * *

After a pleasant tea with cakes, Yukimura and Kiseki left the bakeshop and were waiting to cross the street. Directly across the street, stood Hyotei's king, Atobe and the raven-haired tensai, Oshitari. Their eyes met and Oshitari's glasses gave an evil glint. When the light turned green, Yukimura laced his fingers with Kiseki's and proceeded to cross the street. At the _**exact**_ moment Kiseki walked past Atobe, Oshitari and Yukimura can't help but felt a sudden eerie tension between them. Neither party addressed the other and continued with their respective journeys after the lights turned back red.

xxxxx

"Atobe, did Rikkai's female buchou, Matsuda Kiseki, ditched you for Yukimura?" teased Oshitari after they crossed the streets.

"Oshitari, 100 laps when we return," came the answer.

"Hai hai."

Oshitari did not push the question further and smirked when he saw Atobe's annoyed expression.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: OMG, will Kiseki accept the offer and leave for England? More importantly, would she leave without saying goodbye? Lol! Continue reading this fic to find out. Here are some references: oyasuminasai- good night; Tanabata- Japanese Star Festival; bunkasai-school festival. Thanks for reading and all the reviews!**


	13. October the 4th

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Here's the new chapter. In just one day! I'm so proud of myself. I have school after this, so I may not update frequently but I'll try my best to update ASAP. There's a bit of flashback and a cliffhanger (again) in this chapter. Sorry if it's too short and crappy though. Please enjoy reading!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

_0x0x0x0_

_A girl with midnight blue pigtails pushed pass some bushes and reached the other side of the hedge. There she saw a familiar grey haired boy hitting a tennis ball upwards with his racquet. As this was their daily lunch routine, she didn't say anything and sat down at her usual spot._

"_Ne… Kei-chan, you know Nakamura is going to be worried if you skip your lunch again," the girl said while tearing open the plastic containing her current favourite, melon bread._

"_I'm sick of the cafeteria's food," was his answer._

"_Figures. That's why I asked the chef to make this for me today."_

_It seemed that she had brought something else. She then unwrapped the cloth to reveal a bento box. As she opened the lid, the hitting came to a halt. The boy caught the tennis ball and began looking curiously from the corner of his eyes._

"_Here, your favourite. Onigiri," she said while holding up the box._

_After discovering the box's contents, the boy could barely hide his gleaming eyes. He was doing a rather lousy job to hide his joy._

"_Come on. You know you want it," taunted the girl._

_He then gave a 'hn' sound before sitting down with his legs crossed and took the box from her._

"_You're welcome."_

_They both sat silently while eating their respective melon bread and onigiri as a light breeze began to blow. The boy then broke the silence._

"_Hey."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I've always wanted to ask this. Your name, Kiseki, how do you write the kanji?"_

"_Eh? You don't know? It's like this."_

_She took out a notebook and wrote her name on a page before showing it to him._

松 田 奇 跡

"_Matsuda Kiseki, Kiseki as in miracle. By the way, Kei-chan's name means one's respect, darou? It really suits you."_

"_Ah. Jiji chose it. What about you?"_

"_Okaa-san named me."_

"_I see. But why 'miracle'?"_

"_You're one curious boy aren't you? But I don't mind telling you my namesake. Did you know I never knew my real otou-san? Not that I don't know who he is but I've never met him. According to okaa-san, he died in a freak airplane crash, some engine malfunction you see. He was a pilot. Apparently, okaa-san found out she was having me after otou-san's death. Miracle huh? That's why my name is Kiseki."_

"_Oh._ _Interesting namesake_. _Anyway,_ _gochisou-sama,__" he answered while putting the lid back onto the box._

"_Chotto matte. You've got something."_

_She then took out a handkerchief and wiped Kei-chan's stained face. Her actions made him flushed. She gave a light chuckle when she saw his tomato red face. He then stood up all of a sudden._

"_I-I've gotta go. Tennis practice."_

_Kei-chan grabbed his racquet and tennis ball before leaving the hidden spot behind the hedge in a rush._

"_Are? Isn't tennis practice after school?"_

_0x0x0x0_

* * *

After a word of thanks was said to Hiro, Kiseki ran up the steps before she was greeted by a somewhat bewildered Nakamura.

"Ojou-sama, okairinasai. Why are you so… enthusiastic today?"

"Nakamura, is Keigo back yet?"

"Iie, Keigo-bocchama isn't back yet. Isn't his school celebrating his birthday today?"

"Perfect. If he _**does**_ come back early, let me know ASAP."

After Nakamura gave a nod, Kiseki gave all her things to a servant nearby and sped to the kitchen. After a few moments, the head chefs, Kinomoto and Jacques as well the rest of the kitchen staff were chased out of their workspace. This almost caused Nakamura to faint. A brief explanation from Kinomoto and Jacques prevented it. They then all retreated and left the kitchen in their adored ojou-sama's hands.

xxxxx

"Finally. It's done."

After almost two hours in the kitchen, the finishing touches on Kiseki's masterpiece were finally completed. Even Kinomoto and Jacques were impressed at their ojou-sama's work. The others can't help but agree too. They carefully placed the masterpiece aside before cleaning the kitchen as Kiseki fell asleep on one of the kitchen counters. Nakamura then escorted a younger male servant who was carrying her back to her room.

xxxxx

It wasn't until nine at night before Atobe returned home with a whole truckload of presents. He looked rather crestfallen when the one person he was hoping to see wasn't there to say 'Happy Birthday'.

"Bocchama, shall I deal with the presents as usual?" asked Nakamura.

"Ah. Where's Kiseki?"

"Ojou-sama is already asleep in her room."

"Huh? It's only nine."

"She was busy with the bunkasai preparations and this."

Nakamura then stood aside to make way for the trolley pushed by Kinomoto and Jacques. Kinomoto then open the silver lid as Jacques popped a cracker. Under the lid was Kiseki's masterpiece, a birthday cake that could make Marui and probably even Sanada squeal. There was a piece of white chocolate with dark writings on the top.

_Happy Birthday Kei-chan_

"Ojou-sama made it herself you know," explained Nakamura.

Atobe was lost for words. He stood there dumfounded before Nakamura pat him on the back pulling him back to reality. A candle was lit on top of the cake.

"Keigo-bocchama, Happy Birthday. Make a wish."

xxxxx

Atobe gave a slight knock before entering Kiseki's room. He could hear her steady breathing in the absolute silence. She was fast asleep in her school uniform and was half covered in the duvet. Atobe stopped and sat by her side as he flipped some of her midnight blue locks away from the eyes. That 

night had a full moon and the moonlight shone brightly in the room for the curtains weren't drawn. The moonlight made Kiseki's midnight blue hair even more mesmerising.

"Kiseki… Kiseki…" Atobe whispered.

She stirred a little at his whispers. He made sure she was sleeping soundly as a log before continuing.

"Thanks for the cake. It tasted really good, for a first-timer. Even though I'm happy you didn't forget my birthday, part of me wished you did. Contradicting ah? Do you know why? Because what you did today finally made me fall head over heels in love with you _**all over again**_. I thought I was over it when you told me that you liked Yukimura Seiichi. And when he finally confessed, I even encouraged you to go for it. I really don't know why. Big brother complex perhaps. I was really happy for you though. Alas, I'm _**the**_ Atobe Keigo, I can easily get any girl I favour. But it seems the one I want most, _**is you**_, my own stepsister. However, I can't bring myself to break you and Yukimura up. Maybe because I'm afraid, afraid of losing what we have now. I think I've been talking too much. Got to go. Oyasuminasai, dear Kiseki."

Atobe then gave the sleeping Kiseki a kiss on the forehead before standing up and silently left the room.

* * *

Kiseki was drinking her daily glass of milk when Atobe arrived at the dining hall for breakfast.

"Ohaiyo, Keigo."

"Ohaiyo. You're early today."

"I've got to pick some things up before heading to school for the bunkasai."

"I see. Love the cake."

"Really? Glad you did. By the way, I had a strange dream last night. Someone was sort of confessing his love to me. I couldn't tell who it was though."

Atobe nearly choked on his coffee when he heard what she had said. He snatched a napkin and wiped his mouth clean before continuing.

"Maybe all the dates with Yukimura Seiichi had gone to your head."

"Impossible," was her blunt answer as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

Atobe was a little surprised at her answer but did not push the matter further. He continued flipping through the newspaper while sipping his coffee.

"Keigo, this may be a little late but nevertheless, Happy Birthday. Sore ja!"

After that, Kiseki left the dining hall and headed to school. As he put down the morning newspaper, Nakamura entered the hall.

"Bocchama, there's a phone call for you."

"Ah. Pass it through."

Nakamura then approached with a cordless phone and passed it to Atobe.

"Moshi-moshi, Atobe speaking."

"Keigo, long time no see. It's Sayuri."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Jang jang jang… who's Sayuri, the mystery lady that called? Will Kiseki realize that it was actually Atobe that 'confessed'? What about Rikkai's bunkasai? All to be revealed next chapter! Reference: bocchama- rich kid/young master; onigiri- Japanese rice with seaweed, sometimes contain pickles; gochisousama- thanks for the food; chotto matte- wait/hold on. Thanks again for reading and all the reviews!**


	14. Revelations at the Bunkasai

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update. Here's the new chapter taking place in Rikkai's bunkasai. Sayuri's identity will be revealed in this chapter. A little of Atobe and Kiseki's past too. Oh. And Renji's idea for the tennis club's stall. Look forward to it. Sorry if it's a bit crappy though. Please enjoy reading!**

**I also wrote a YukixKiseki side story titled 'Two Birds with One Stone'. It would be nice if you read it too. Thanks!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

Kiseki greeted a few schoolmates cheerily as she made her way down to the tennis courts. Her shift at her homeroom's Osaka-style okonomiyaki shop was over. And frankly speaking, she was glad to get out of there. Somehow, everyone, the Rikkai students and visitors, suddenly craved Osaka-style okonomiyaki. So to say, their shop was booming with business and had a very long line that stretched to the stairs at the end of the block. This was, of course, obstructing the business of the other homerooms but no one dared to complain for Kiseki's class president, Tsuchiya-kun, was also Student Council president and the last person you want to offend in Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Kiseki-chan, wait up!"

"Oh, Hitomi-san. Your shift is over too?"

"Hai. I wonder who else is."

"Probably Akaya. I heard he was asked to stay as far as possible. They're afraid he might destroy everything. Poor kid."

"Ah, Renji-kun too. He didn't even have to help. Class 3-4 is afraid he might add something into their ingredients."

Kiseki and Hitomi chatted all the way to the tennis courts. When they reached, there was already quite a line in front of their stall. There was a marquee set up at the open air tennis courts. Inside, there's a counter and a stage with two seats decorated with shades of red. It was all done thanks to the female tennis club and the ample budget Kiseki allocated for the bunkasai. There was also a gigantic red signboard with bold, black words that could eat you up. Kiseki sweatdropped after reading it.

_Tennis no Devil-sama_

_Kiss your favourite Rikkai devils here!_

"The first devil has arrived. Our second year regular, Kentarou Maya," Renji's voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

Maya went up the stage and plopped into one of the seats looking rather bored. Boys immediately formed a line in front of the counter where Renji was. Hitomi offered to help and left Kiseki's side. Kiseki was thinking of going to visit the other stalls since her shift was a few hours away. The baseball club's ball park looked interesting.

"Kiseki-chaaan!!"

She turned questioningly as she heard a relatively familiar voice. Before she could confirm her doubts, she was already glomped by an excited brunette.

"Sayuri?! What are you doing in Japan?"

"Can't I come and see my two favourite cousins once in a while?"

"Sure, but how'd you know I'd be at school?"

"I _**made**_ Keigo bring me here. He was so reluctant at first."

"Eh?! Where is he then? My my… Is he hogged by fangirls again?"

"As always."

"Sayuri, since you're here, let's visit the stalls together."

"No need to rescue 'Ore-sama'?"

"He has his own way to get rid of 'those troublesome things'."

The two girls then decided to abandon Atobe and have their share of fun at the bunkasai.

xxxxx

Kiseki and Sayuri visited the Baseball Club's ball park, Home Economy Club's dessert stall, Culture club's noodle stall, Judo club's BB gun shooting range and the mini golf range set up by the Golf Club. Later, they got some iced tea from the Tea Club stall and sat by the herb garden.

"So, how's life at Vassar?" Kiseki asked.

"It's jam-packed of course. Besides the occasional almost impossible demands from the lecturers, campus life is great. I miss bunkasai though. "

"Good timing then. You came during my school's bunkasai."

"Yeah. Brings back memories. By the way, I met aunt a few days ago."

"Okaa-san? She's in the States now?! I thought she was still with otou-san in Hong Kong, Damn, I got to call her more often."

"Haha… she's one sought after architect after all. Anyway, she mentioned that you got an offer from Ravenswood."

"Ah."

"So? You're taking it?"

"I've send in my reply letter already."

"Does _**he **_know?"

"Iie. You're probably the only one now in Japan that knows. I'll have to inform Principal Aizawa soon though."

"I see. Are you going to tell him?"

"…"

"Hard to say it, eh? I understand. But I hope you don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't, except I really don't know how to tell him. I still remember those sad eyes when I first met him and during the time of my allergy attack. I really don't want to see them again. "

Sayuri put her arms around Kiseki as comfort. She felt sorry for Kiseki having to tell Atobe she was leaving come spring. Besides their parents, Sayuri was one who knew Atobe and Kiseki's bond as well as dependency the best. Atobe was unfortunate; he lost his mother in a car crash when he was only two. Before Kiseki's arrival, he was a lonely, temperamental brat. Things changed for the better after their parents' marriage and their shared love for tennis as well as arts. Not many noticed but throughout those ten years, Atobe also gradually fell for his stepsister. Only jiji and Sayuri knew of this matter.

"You are one miracle he can never grasp hold of," Sayuri unconsciously mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Iie. Nothing really."

- ring ring –

Kiseki's cell rang, pulling her and Sayuri apart. The caller was Renji.

"Hai. Kiseki here."

"Kiseki-chan, your shift starts in 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be heading there."

Renji then ended the call. Kiseki stood up and straightened her uniform.

"I got to go. It's my shift next."

"Sure. I'll tag along too."

They then disposed their cups before heading towards the marquee at the tennis courts.

xxxxx

"The fourth devil has arrived. Our third year buchou, Matsuda Kiseki."

Sayuri stood in front of the marquee away from the rapidly increasing line. She gave Kiseki the thumbs up which was returned with a devious smirk.

"I see you're still alive," Sayuri teased when Atobe finally appeared.

"Ah. Those troublesome things. Anyhow, what is the tennis club doing?"

"A kissing booth. It was the idea of that guy over there that doesn't open his eyes," she answered blatantly.

"What?! Curse Kiseki's devil-may-care attitude."

"Haha… She's the one that approved ne? So, what you're going to do about it?"

"Do what?"

"Are you retarded or something? Go for it of course!"

After saying that, Sayuri pushed Atobe into the queue taking him by surprise.

xxxxx

High-pitched fangirl squeals were heard when it was Atobe's turn. He made a mind note to get back at Sayuri for this. Kiseki gave him a smile as he sat down on the seat in front of her.

"I was beginning to wonder when an interesting guy would appear and I get Hyotei's king."

"Ore-sama was forced into doing this."

"Whatever. You paid so we've got to do this whether you like it or not."

The fangirls, students and the visitors held their breath as Kiseki and Atobe began leaning towards each other. The Rikkai regulars can't help but stop in their tracks too, especially Yukimura, Hitomi, Niou, Masataka and Fujioka. Finally, their lips met. Electrifying chills shot down both their spine. They suddenly pulled away, staring at each other before Atobe stood up and left the stage. He made a brief eye contact with Yukimura prior to leaving the marquee and blending in the sea of people. A realization hit Yukimura as Kiseki finished kissing another guy.

_Atobe is in love with Kiseki-chan…_

* * *

Kiseki was on the main building's rooftop, gazing down at the bunkasai. Sayuri said goodbye a while ago and left for Kyoto for an assignment. Something she said just now troubled Kiseki.

'_You are one miracle he can never grasp hold of.' I wonder what she had meant by that._

"So you were up here."

Yukimura's emergence pulled Kiseki away from her thoughts. He then handed her a can of ice coffee.

"Thanks. Whose shift is it now?"

"Akaya's."

"Oh…"

Felling rather bored, Kiseki began playfully twirling Yukimura's hair. Yukimura watched in amusement as Kiseki tried to twirl his hair into a knot.

"Ne, Kiseki-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I think Atobe is in love with you."

Kiseki's finger stopped midway in Yukimura's hair upon hearing that sudden statement.

"Is that a joke, Seiichi-kun?"

"Iie. I'm serious. He's in love with you."

"No way."

"Why 'no way'?"

"Because he's Atobe Keigo and -"

"And?"

Kiseki hesitated whether to tell him the truth or not. Not many know of her _**true **_relationship with Atobe. Besides the principals of Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Hyotei Gakuen, only Hyotei's tennis coach, Tarou Sakaki knew of their relation.

"Seiichi-kun, can you keep a secret?"

"Secret? Sure."

_They have secrets together after all._

"You promise not to say or tell no matter what happens?"

"Yes. Cross my heart."

"Okay then. There's no way Atobe Keigo would be in love with me because he is my stepbrother, _**my nii-san**_."

Yukimura blinked peculiarly a few times before almost-yelling a 'Nani??'. Kiseki frantically waved her hands to calm Yukimura's disbelief. Thanks to all the noise at the bunkasai below, nobody heard them.

"H-he's your nii-san?! Atobe Keigo is? Oh. Kami-sama."

Kiseki only nodded, confirming what she had just said moments ago.

"But- Then- He-" Yukimura babbled. He'd never felt so… confused?

"As I mentioned before, our parents were married when we're about five. We have been siblings for almost a decade. Since our parents always travel abroad, we live together in the Akasaka mansion. And yes, I've kissed him before. Twice actually."

"Hmmm… I see. This is valuable information. I'm sure Renji or someone else would want it."

"Seiichi-kun!"

"Hai hai. I get it. It's highly confidential ne? But why keep it a secret?"

"Now that you asked, I don't know. It's just always been like that."

"Oh. Don't worry, it's safe with me. I promised didn't I? Well, I'd better get going. My shift's next. You're coming down?"

"Iie. I want to stay here a bit longer. You go ahead."

"Okay."

Yukimura planted a light kiss on Kiseki's lips before turning towards the stairs that lead down the building. A smile appeared on Kiseki's lips seconds later.

"Seiichi-kun, thanks for keeping it a secret."

Without turning around, Yukimura raised his left hand as his final agreement to confidentiality and to reassure Kiseki one last time before descending the stairs, leaving her alone on the rooftop.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Yukimura now knows that Kiseki and Atobe are related. Will it reassure him that Atobe won't make a move or the other way? Also, Kiseki had accepted the Ravenswood offer. Will she leave without telling Atobe or anyone else? More questions for you guys. Gomen ne, the end seems to be so far away. Somehow I think this chapter ended a bit of a sudden. Hope you guys aren't mad. Vassar is a liberal art college in NYC, the school cousin Sayuri is enrolled in. Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Presents and Maple Leaf

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the late update. Here's the new chapter. Some revelations will be made and warnings for a possibly OOC Atobe. Sayuri's also back in this chapter. I apologize if this chapter was awkward or crappy. Please enjoy reading!**

**I also wrote a YukixKiseki side story titled 'Two Birds with One Stone'. It would be nice if you read it too. Thanks!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

After discovering the 'secret', or rather, the relationship between Kiseki and Atobe, Yukimura can't decide whether he should be thankful or bothered. He was relieved knowing that her secret was only about her nii-san. But he was also bothered by the fact that Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's king and tennis buchou, was her stepbrother. As stepsiblings, it was natural to live under the same roof but that just fueled Yukimura's assumption that Atobe was in love with Kiseki. Who wouldn't after spending almost a decade together?!

"Seiichi-kun? We've arrived."

Kiseki tapped Yukimura's shoulders pulling him away from his conflicting thoughts. They were in front of the tennis clubhouse and it was strangely quiet inside.

"Sorry for spacing out," he apologized.

"It's okay. I'll pretend to be surprised when we enter though."

Yukimura was puzzled by the last part of Kiseki's sentence but understood it perfectly when he opened the clubhouse door. Kiseki smiled and gave him a 'See what I mean?' look.

"SURPRISE!!"

Something popped as the Rikkai regulars screamed their lungs out. The clubhouse was decorated with multi-coloured streamers and balloons. There was also a rather large banner hanging from the ceiling.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISEKI!!_

"Marui-senpai, are you suppose to touch the cake?" asked the ace kouhai Kirihara.

"Marui Bunta! You're not allowed to touch the cake! Not even the cream!" Hitomi yelled at the pink-haired third year.

"But it's just so tempting…" Marui trailed off.

"Since Marui can no longer wait, shall we begin?" suggested the birthday girl.

All the regulars gathered around Kiseki and the cake merrily and began singing the birthday song. Crackers went off as she cut the cake. Kiseki then gave a large slice to Marui earning a stern glare from Hitomi that said 'Don't spoil him!' which was returned with a weak smile. Bottomless sodas and juice flowed non stop and as expected, with Marui Bunta around, the birthday cake finished in an instant. Finally came the long awaited present opening session. Hitomi gave her a pink piggy plushie. Masataka and Fujioka squealed at the sight of it. Renji gave her book which, ironically titled, Tennis for Dummies. Next was from Niou. His present was wrapped in an electric blue box that screamed for attention. Kiseki took of the lid and saw a tennis ball with a 'Squish me' card in it. Following the instructions, she took the ball out and squished it. It gave out a loud farting sound, earning gasps from the regulars and a hysteric laugh from the petenshi.

"A farting tennis ball. This is very interesting. Thanks, _**Masaharu**_. By the way, you spiked the juice didn't you?" Kiseki said while smirking.

"How'd you know it was spiked?! Though I expected no less from our Matsuda-buchou," replied Niou in a fairly shock tone.

"The noisiest of our club is quiet, that's why. Besides, you spike everything edible in sight," she explained.

Niou looked at the 'noisiest bunch' stated by Kiseki and saw Masataka, Fujioka, Marui and Kirihara slouching with their heads against the cabinets. The cabinets lined up against the wall were practically supporting them from falling forward onto the floor. Farting sounds continued to resonate through the clubhouse as Kiseki squished the tennis ball non stop.

"Well, it seems everyone has given Kiseki-chan their present. What about you Seiichi?" asked Renji.

"I thought you'd never ask."

A slight devilish smile appeared on Yukimura's face as he answered Renji's question. The hung over Masataka and co perked up upon hearing Mura-buchou's statement. The regulars waited somewhat impatiently to see Yukimura's present as he turned to face her. Instead of producing a wrapped present from behind, Yukimura whispered a 'Happy Birthday' into her ears before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, I really love your gift but…" Kiseki said when they pulled apart.

"But?"

She pointed towards the rest of the occupants in the room. The two who once witnessed Yukimura and Kiseki making out in the clubhouse, Sanada and Hitomi, were looking at each other with baffled looks. Yagyuu was wiping his glasses while Jackal rubbed his eyes. Renji was holding a snapped pen with his eyes wide open. Niou mumbled a 'damn' under his breath while standing next to the now unconscious Masataka and co.

"Maa…" answered Yukimura before pulling her into the store closet.

xxxxx

Sanada twitched as he followed behind the holding hands, chattering happily Yukimura and Kiseki. He could've sworn he heard some 'dirty' talking between the two buchou. Hitomi, Yagyuu and Jackal had left to send the hung over Masataka, Fujioka and Kirihara home respectively. Niou escorted Marui while Renji made his way home mumbling "Yukimura and Matsuda went against my data…" repeatedly. Hence, Sanada was the only one left to make sure their buchou went home safely without attempting anything _**funny**_. As they came to the junction leading to the train station, Yukimura and Kiseki came to an abrupt stop, with Sanada nearly bumping into them. In front of them was a certain grey-haired buchou, leaning against a black limousine.

xxxxx

Kiseki could feel Yukimura's grasp tightened as Atobe began approaching them. She looked at Atobe and back at Yukimura, perplexed by the sudden rise of tension. Atobe then stopped directly in front of Yukimura with a smug look on his face.

"Ore-sama will be taking her, thank you very much," Atobe said while grabbing hold of Kiseki's free hand.

"And why should _**I**_ compromise?" retorted Yukimura as he slapped Atobe's hand of Kiseki's.

"Because ore-sama says so."

"I don't give a damn even if you're Kami-sama."

The two rival buchou began glaring daggers at each other, completely ignoring Kiseki and Sanada's presence. Kiseki managed to wriggle her wrists out of both grasps as they continued to glare and seethe at each other. Both buchou were natural competitors and both refused to budge. Soon, both Sanada and Kiseki felt that the glaring game was getting stupid and childish.

"I guess I've got no choice…" mumbled Kiseki.

Being only a few inches shorter than Atobe, Kiseki easily grabbed the back of his jersey and dragged him towards the other side of the limo where Hiro stood with an open door. Her drastic action caught Yukimura, Sanada and especially Atobe by surprise.

"Seiichi-kun, Sanada-kun, I'm sorry but there is no other way. Seiichi, call me. Ja!"

Kiseki shoved Atobe into the limo before getting in herself. Hiro then drove off, leaving Sanada and Yukimura by the street. They both stood there gaping while processing what had happened.

"Maa… did she have to do that?" asked Yukimura.

"Most probably," replied Sanada.

"Since she left, I might as well head home now."

"Yukimura, is it okay to let her go with Atobe?"

He hesitated a little before giving Sanada a light nod. Sanada wasn't convinced but did not probe further. They then made their way back together.

* * *

"There better be a good reason for dragging me all the way to Kyoto."

Kiseki was following Atobe miserably. She wanted to go home immediately and open the presents okaa-san and otou-san as well as jiji sent. Instead she got dragged, or rather, dragged Atobe to Kyoto. They finally came to a shrine secluded from the main streets. Atobe entered it as though it were the most natural thing to do. Kiseki scratched her cheek questioningly before going after him. The shrine's monk gave Atobe a little nod before leading them to the back of the shrine, elevating Kiseki's curiosity. Atobe then turned and face Kiseki when they reached the back of the shrine. She gave him a look which spelled 'So? What is it?'

"Happy Birthday," was Atobe's answer before sliding the shoji door open, revealing the surprise.

Behind the door was a long path leading to a small hill behind the shrine. Along the path were countless maple trees where the orange-red leaves were dancing in the autumn breeze. The sound combination of fluttering maple leaves and the autumn breeze was so soothing. It was the perfect autumn scenery that could melt even the coldest heart. Kiseki stepped out and felt the breeze blowing against her face. Her loose, long midnight-blue hair also began dancing in the wind.

"It's so…" she began as a maple leaf floated onto her palm.

"There's no need to say it out loud. Here," said Atobe and handed her a sketchbook as well as a charcoal pencil.

"The only thing you love more than tennis is drawing. If you can't say it, draw it," he continued.

Kiseki smiled and gave him a nod. She then took the sketchbook and flipped it open to translate her feelings of the scenery onto the paper.

"Ne, Keigo."

"Ah..?"

"This is the best gift you've gotten for my birthday in 10 years. Thank you."

xxxxx

Atobe flipped through the filled sketchbook with absolutely no expression as Kiseki sipped her sakura tea. They were now sitting on the veranda overlooking the maple tree path, enjoying the autumn night. It seemed that Atobe had planned this in advance as the monk had already made preparations for them to stay the night. While Atobe was busy admiring Kiseki's sketches, she was debating with her inner mind. She repeatedly stole glances from Atobe whilst playing with the sakura petal in her tea.

"What is it?"Atobe asked as he put down the sketchbook.

Kiseki frantically shook her head, earning a raised eyebrow from Atobe.

"Iie. There's nothing, really," she answered and looked away.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. Ja," said Atobe and stood up to enter the room.

"I'm going to England after graduating!"

Atobe's hand stopped at the edges of the shoji screen at that sudden statement.

"Come again.'

"I'm going to England after graduating in March…"

"And why would you do that?" he asked with his back against Kiseki.

"I accepted a study offer."

"I see."

An awkward silence engulfed them as the moonlight shone through the clouds. Moments later, Atobe pulled the screen open and was about to step in until Kiseki grabbed his arm.

"Keigo, I…"

"Don't."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Kiseki had no choice but to let go of Atobe's arm. Warm tears fell and smudged the sketches as the screen slammed close, separating Atobe and Kiseki in the night of full moon.

* * *

Atobe sat with his fingers crossed while watching the steam from his coffee in a café outside Narita airport. It had been a month since he last talked to Kiseki. They also rarely met each other even though their rooms were a corridor apart in the same wing. The only time they see each other was during breakfast and dinner. Atobe had wanted to start a conversation with her but every time nothing came out. It was as though his larynx had been crushed into pieces. He was sure that Kiseki hated him for leaving that night without a word.

"My, my, you look bad."

Atobe looked up from his cup and saw Sayuri. He called her because he needed an outsider's opinion and they decided to meet at Narita when Sayuri will be flying back to New York. She sat down and ordered hot tea before facing the dreary Atobe.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Kiseki's leaving in spring."

"I know."

"You did?! Since when?"

"Since her school's bunkasai. In fact, I heard it from aunt few days ago before confirming with Kiseki."

There was a long pause between them as Atobe sort out the information in his head. The waiter arrived with Sayuri's tea a little while later.

"What about it? Are you devastated or something?" Sayuri asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Who says so?!" Atobe half-yelled, earning weird glances from the other customers.

"It's written all over your face. Expressions never lie, Keigo."

Atobe neither retort nor answered that statement from Sayuri. From that, she knew that she had hit the bull's eye.

"Let me tell you something. Kiseki had thought about the offer a gazillion times before accepting. After that, she was worried, worried about how to break it to you. If I didn't talk to her about it, she would've leave for England without a word. Besides, I still doubt that any of her schoolmates knew of it yet."

"Really…"

"Atobe Keigo. You of all people should've known better. She's only making _**one**_ selfish decision. And no matter what happens, you'll always be the number one person she worries about, don't forget that," Sayuri cried exasperatingly.

"I know."

"Plus, if you really love her, shouldn't you let her go?"

xxxxx

Atobe arrived home and immediately made his way to the crackling fire. He was freezing because had been wondering around town in the cold winter pondering on Sayuri's words.

_If you love her, shouldn't you let her go?_

Nakamura then approached with a tray of hot beverages, offering one to Atobe. As he took a cup of hot cocoa, Atobe noticed Kiseki's absence.

"Nakamura, where's Kiseki?"

"Oh, ojou-sama went on a ski-trip with her friends to our ski resort in Sapporo."

"I see. Hmm… Nakamura, bring me the phone."

Nakamura left the room and return moments later with his young master's request. Atobe took up the handle and dialled a number he knew by heart.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Oshitari, round up everyone. We're going skiing."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Skiing! I wonder what would happen in the ski resort. Any guesses? No prize though. LOL. Atobe now knows Kiseki is leaving, but no one else in Rikkai does. I wonder who Kiseki will end up with… We are also approaching the finale soon, possibly in five chapters. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story. I appreciate all the support. Love ya guys!! Thanks again for reading, reviewing and all the alerts!**


	16. Skis and Snowboards

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the (very) late update. Here's the new chapter. Hyotei and Rikkai are going to a ski trip! F.Y.I, there won't be Kabaji in it. Don't ask why. Will Kiseki and Atobe make up? Read on to find out. I apologize if this chapter was crappy. Please enjoy reading!**

**I also wrote a YukixKiseki side story titled 'Two Birds with One Stone'. It would be nice if you read it too. Thanks!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

The warm winter sun shone, illuminating the pale white snow as a few youngsters zoomed down the snowy mountain at blazing speeds. Away from the course, a group of little children were building a giant snowman. Some were having a snowball fight. There was also a line in front of the cabin not too far from the ski-lift where skis and snowboards were available for rent. Somewhere on top of the mountain were four youngsters, namely Kiseki, Yukimura, Sanada and Hitomi.

"Mura-kun, are you sure? Snowboards _**do not**_ work as skateboards; maybe you should take the ski," Hitomi voiced her concern.

"I agree. Yukimura, please think it thoroughly," said Sanada.

"Thanks for all of your concern but all is well," Yukimura replied before taking off downhill.

"I'll follow and keep an eye on him," Kiseki said.

Sanada and Hitomi nodded in agreement as she was the only one familiar with snowboarding. Kiseki gave them a wave before taking off after Yukimura. It didn't take her long to locate Yukimura. Everything was going smoothly downhill with Kiseki trailing Yukimura metres away until the final turn close to the end. Yukimura's snowboard got caught in an incy-wincy snow hill and he was thrown off the snowboard towards an unsuspecting young man whom was adjusting his boots.

-_CRASH_-

Kiseki immediately jumped off her snowboard and rushed towards the direction of the crash only to get a surprise of her own.

"You! Get off Ore-sama this instance!"

"A-Atobe?!"

An icy glaring match began as a pair of dark blue orbs met light purple ones.

"Ahem?"

Atobe and Yukimura both look towards the fake cough and saw Kiseki standing there. They both shot her a look that spelled 'Stay out of this!'

"Although this was an accident and I would pretty much love to stay out of this. But, the current position you guys are in is rather suggestive," she smiled.

Yukimura was hanging over Atobe with his crotch directly on top of Atobe's you-know-what. They immediately leaped apart when the harsh realization seeped into their minds. Kiseki could've sworn she saw blushes on both their faces and gave a light giggle. Moments later, Sanada and Hitomi also arrived at the end of the snowy course and began fussing over Yukimura whilst Kiseki and Atobe stood there, looking rather awkward.

"What a pleasant surprise to see Rikkaidai's buchou and fukubuchou here…"

The five of them turned and saw Hyotei's bespectacled tensai, Oshitari Yuushi and his set of skis.

"So, only the four of you here?" Oshitari asked.

"Iie. The rest are probably somewhere on the mountains," answered Kiseki.

"Hmm… We were going to have a _**friendly**_ match on the course further up east. Care to join us?"

"Really?! It would be fun! Ne, Kiseki-buchou?" replied Masataka and Fujioka who popped out from nowhere with their skis.

"What do you think?" Kiseki asked her fellow teammates. Sanada only gave a 'hmph' while Hitomi nodded with a smile.

"An interesting preposition. Why not? What will said winner get?" said Yukimura.

Masataka and Fujioka looked at each other wondering; whereas Kiseki, Yukimura, Sanada and Hitomi looked at Oshitari who looked at his buchou, Atobe.

"The winner will get to do _**any**_ one thing he or she wants most."

xxxxx

A group of 10 junior high students sped down the snowy mountain as Yanagi Renji raised the flag. There were a total of 15 students in both Rikkai and Hyotei's male tennis team while there were seven in Rikkai's female team. But only 10 were in the race, why? Because… Renji was the referee who is secretly gathering data; Sanada and Yagyuu had absolutely no interest in the race but decided to help by waiting at the finish line; Marui was being glomped by an over-enthusiastic Jiroh; Ootori wasn't allowed to race by his senpai, Shishido; the kouhais, Kirihara and Hiyoshi, got too excited competing and both crashed into a tree a while before the race began; Hitomi was responsible for sending Kirihara and Hiyoshi to the medical centre and some of the girls tagged along to make sure that dear Akaya-chan was alright.

Back to the race. The three buchous, Atobe, Kiseki and Yukimura were leading with Masataka, Fujioka, Oshitari, Shishido and Jackal trailing a few metres behind. Gakuto and Niou were teasing each other too much that they went off course and crashed into a tree, meeting the same fate as the kouhais.

"You're going to ask Kiseki-chan on a date if you win aren't you?" asked Yukimura as he approached Atobe at the same speed.

"So are you," was Atobe's answer.

_I can't let him win!_

The deciding moment arrived when the finish line, Sanada and Yagyuu came into sight. It was either Atobe or Yukimura that would win, or so they thought. Making use of a nearby cliff as a ramp, Kiseki did a high jump and gracefully flew over Atobe and Yukimura, winning the race altogether.

xxxxx

"That felt a little unfair, Kiseki-chan, making use of the terrain," said Yukimura as they waited for the others to descend from the mountain.

"All is fair in love and war Seiichi-kun, all is fair," mused Kiseki as she took a drink from her coffee.

Atobe and Yukimura can't help but glance at each other upon hearing that statement. The arrival of the rest pulled them back to reality.

"So, Kiseki-buchou, you've won. What would you want to do?" asked Oshitari.

"Make Renji drink Inui juice?" suggested Masataka and Fujioka. Said guy cringed a little while imagining the taste of his friend's 'masterpiece'.

"A date perhaps?" Gakuto proposed.

"None of the above. I want a pyjama party. Tonight, my room and no boys allowed," Kiseki smiled.

The girls squealed and nearly caused an avalanche. The boys can't help but feel a bit left out, especially Yukimura and Atobe.

* * *

Niou, Kirihara, Marui, Gakuto and Jiroh strained their ears against the wall as they attempted to eavesdrop on the girls' pyjama party. They were all doing it out of interest except for Jiroh, who was doing it only because Marui was. The five of them were in Sanada and Yukimura's room, which was next to Kiseki's. Yukimura was rather amused observing their antics while Sanada looked as though a stick was shoved up his a--. Then came Renji followed by Jackal and the rest of the Hyotei team _**sans**_ Atobe. He was holding a radio-like thing that seemed to be the major attraction.

"I've bugged Kiseki-chan's room. We should be able to hear their conversation through this radio."

All of Rikkai and Hyotei's regulars gathered around Renji and the radio. They held their breaths in high anticipation as Renji turned the knob towards 'on'.

"Oh? Who do you like most? I like Ootori-kun best! He is like so adorable that you could eat him up!"

Ootori Choutarou blushed as he heard the compliment. His _**beloved**_ senpai, Shishido Ryou felt like strangling the person that just made the comment.

"Jiroh-kun is kawaii too! Too bad he is attached to Marui…"

Jiroh pointed at the radio, doing a bad imitation of his coach Sakaki and said "You got that right!"

"What about Hitomi-san?"

"Probably Shishido-kun if he hadn't chop off his long locks. I have a long hair fetish."

"Haha… Ayase-chan, I'm sure you like Oshitari, the tensai best ne?"

"Iie. I neither like nor dislike them. But I really hate the maroon one."

"Maroon? You mean Gakuto-kun?"

"Ah, he jumps around too much. It's annoying."

Gakuto had to be restrained by Hiyoshi and Shishido from smashing the radio into pieces.

"Kiseki-chan, your turn. About Hyotei's buchou, Atobe Keigo, is he a good kisser?"

Renji instinctively turn the volume higher as the boys' hearing perked up.

"Rin! Do you have to ask that?"

"Duh. They've kissed like twice already. It is only normal to ask."

"Well, he is a good kisser, that's for sure."

"Ooh…"

"Ne, Kiseki-buchou? What's this little bug-like thingy stuck on the back of your hair brush?"

"Ah. It is a hearing bug. Must be Renji's. Chieko, Rin, would you kindly take care of it?"

"The pleasure is ours!"

The boys heard some footsteps and then a 'plop' sound. They then heard a 'Ja ne!' from Masataka and Fujioka before the sound of toilet flushing and a 'zzzzt'.

"Yanagi-senpai! I can't believe it! Of all places, you decided to bug Kiseki-buchou's hair brush. _**Hair brush**_!" cried Kirihara while waving his hands madly.

"I've got to agree with baka-Kirihara this time," Hiyoshi added.

"Renji, do you even know what a pyjama party is?" questioned Niou.

"It is an activity where participants will be staying up late, talking, eating and playing until falling asleep. Other activities include playing board games or video games, having pillow fights, watching movies, ordering pizza, eating sweets, playing Truth or Dare, building forts out of pillows and blankets, or, for girls, having a "spa night", in which girls polish their nails and toes and put on face masques. But I don't get it. Where did my calculations went wrong?" wondered Renji.

"Hey, even I know that a hair brush is a girl's necessity. You are rather thick-headed to be bugging that object," Gakuto stated blatantly.

"Really…"

All the boys sweatdropped at data master Yanagi Renji's reaction. Then, they heard a fake cough from Sanada's direction.

"Now that it's over, could all of you _**please **_leave the room before I order 457 laps in the snow, unclothed…" those words laced with venom left Sanada's lips earning an amused smile from Yukimura and cringes from the rest.

"HAI!!" they cried in unison before leaving the room in light speed.

* * *

Kiseki hummed a little tune as she sat on the bed arranging little vials of nail polish. The girls had left a while earlier after as it was getting late and a few had begun yawning. A sudden knock on her room door nearly caused Kiseki to fall off of her bed.

"Who is it?"

"Ore-sama."

Kiseki gave a little squeak upon hearing the reply.

"Erm… The door isn't locked."

She tightened her grip on a vial as the doorknob slowly turned. Atobe entered and made his way to the empty couch by the window. He began looking out at the dark snowy night while Kiseki continued arranging the little vials. No words were exchanged between them.

"So, you requested for you own room?" Atobe asked, breaking the ice.

"Iie. I'm alone because everyone had a pair. Chieko and Rin; Maya and Mikuru; Ayase and Hitomi."

"I see…"

They both sank back into their respective thoughts as silence engulfed them once again. Soon, the silence began hard to bear as Atobe began tapping his fingers against the armrest while Kiseki bit her lips.

"I-" they both said in unison.

"You first," said Atobe.

"No, you first. Please," replied Kiseki.

Somehow, Atobe found no energy to retort. Perhaps avoiding Kiseki for a month had been exhausting.

"I just… I shouldn't have just left the way I left after you said you were leaving after graduation. I should've hear you out."

Kiseki only blinked back at Atobe with her black onyx orbs. Earning no reaction from her, he continued.

"You hate me now, don't you?" he almost whispered.

Kiseki tilted her head and gave him a weak smile before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Maa… Kei-chan, can't you just say sorry like everyone does?"

"Hm?"

"How could I hate you? You are among my most favourite people in this world. The rest being jiji, otou-san, okaa-san and Sayuri."

"Gomenasai."

"Apology accepted."

"Hey, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"That you won't stay in England forever."

"Consider it done."

"Good. _Ich__ liebe __dich_."

Atobe saw Kiseki's rather shocked expression as they broke the embrace. Worried she might know what he had said, he enquired warily.

"Do you understand what I just said?"

"Hahaha… How would I? I'm fluent in French not German, remember?"

"Ah."

"Besides it's getting late. It is unethical for a guy to be in a lady's room at such hour. Oyasuminasai and see you tomorrow."

"Ah."

Kiseki almost-slammed her door close after chasing Atobe out of her room. She then flopped onto her bed and hugged a pillow as she pondered on Atobe's foreign words.

_Ich__ liebe__ dich__. 'I love you' in German. A German boy in my French class once told me that before. The way Keigo said it sound vaguely like the dream I had few months ago, where someone was confessing. Could it be…?_

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Ohohoho… Kiseki realizes. Banzai! Next, what will Kiseki do? And also, Rikkai doesn't know that she's leaving yet. Approaching finale alert!! Please voice any dissatisfaction ASAP!! Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Till we meet again.**


	17. Sayonara

**lovexsorrows says:**

**Gomen for the (very, very) late update. Here's the new (final) chapter. I don't have much to say and you would love to read it immediately anyway. So please enjoy!!**

**Whatever I may do to the characters are purely fictional. I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konami-san does. **

* * *

A pair of teal-haired and midnight blue-haired junior high students whispered happily as they walked past a few foreign tourists in the Suntory Museum of Art. There was an exhibition on haute couture kimonos of the Edo-period and naturally, being art students, the exhibition caught both Yukimura and Kiseki's attention. They were catching up with one another after the finals ended a week ago. Yukimura and Kiseki were so engrossed in their little conversation that they ignored most of the exquisite and elaborate kimonos that hung in glass frames against the wall. After visiting the exhibition, they went to Tokyo Tower to enjoy the panoramic, breathtaking view of Tokyo city. They also stole kisses from each other in a secluded corner on the tower's Special Observatory. Then, they took a stroll in the Shiba Park while sharing a cup of shaved ice. After that, they headed to Tokyo Midtown and entered a café at random for tea.

"You really like sweets don't you?" Yukimura asked as he placed his teacup down to its saucer, looking at the choux, strudel and crème brulee in front of Kiseki.

"Life's too short, Seiichi-kun. And besides, I need my sugar fix," Kiseki replied before putting a spoonful of crème brulee into her mouth, letting it sink slowly into her taste buds.

"Want some?" she asked and raised her crème filled spoon.

"Okay," answered Yukimura and got a spoonful of crème brulee fed to him across the table.

"Bad?" Kiseki asked after seeing Yukimura's somewhat twisted expression.

"Iie. Just a little too sweet for me."

"Wait till you taste Marui's homemade cakes. This level of sweet is nothing," she replied and took a bite onto her custard-filled choux.

"Kiseki-chan, you're creeping me out."

"Are? Because I'm eating sweets?"

"You are being awfully nice today."

"Nice? How nice?" Kiseki asked as she licked custard off her index finger.

"Everything. From Suntory to Shiba Koen. Are you by any chance hiding something?"

"Haha… and I thought girls were the ones that think a lot. But,"

"But?"

"You're right. I am hiding something. However, I'm going to tell you."

Kiseki took a drink from her teacup before meeting Yukimura's gaze while taking a slow, deep breath.

"I'm going to a boarding school in England after graduation."

Yukimura's gaze widened and he blinked a few times. Earning no reaction from him, Kiseki gave a little sigh and started on her strudel.

"Why I am not surprised at the shocked expression and sudden loss of words?" she mumbled while slicing the strudel into pieces.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Uh… Because I thought you should know? Besides, you're going to find out about it sooner or later through sensei and the graduation ceremony is only a month away."

Kiseki continued eating her strudel while Yukimura attempted to clear his mind by drinking tea. There was an odd silence between them until Kiseki finished her confectioneries and set down her cutlery.

"I already got nii-san's approval on this. What about you?"

"Atobe? He approved?"

"Mn," Kiseki nodded rather solemnly.

"But you aren't happy about it?"

"At first I thought I would, but now I'm not too sure."

"Nonetheless, I won't stop you from going. Ultimately, it will be your choice to leave or to stay," Yukimura reasoned as he held her right hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Seiichi-kun," she smiled and returned his squeeze.

They both then looked out the café's window towards the rain, where pedestrians were running helter-skelter for shelter, drowned in their respective thoughts.

* * *

Atobe was working on question five of his calculus when his cell began to ring, distracting him from the formulae. The caller id revealed an unknown number. He wondered for split second before answering the unknown call.

"Who is this that has guts to call ore-sama anonymously?"

"It's Yukimura. Let's have a little chat in Kanagawa Park."

xxxxx

Atobe arrived at the place afore mentioned by Yukimura and saw him playing with a stray kitten on the park bench. He made his way towards Yukimura's direction and stopped in font of the sitting boy, towering over him.

"This better be important," Atobe said, only to have Yukimura smile back at him.

"You're in love with Kiseki-chan, ne?" Yukimura asked while ruffling the kitten's fur.

"I beg your pardon?!" was all Atobe said as the question caught him of guard.

"When we went out a few days ago, Kiseki-chan told me she was going to England after graduation. She also said you approved."

"Ah," replied Atobe as he took a seat on the park bench.

"I thought you would have stopped her."

"Why should I? I'm not going to stop her from achieving her dreams, especially not as her nii-san. "

"Then what about as Atobe Keigo? I'm not sure whether she is oblivious of it or not, but, regardless of how much she likes me, she loves you more."

"I'm still not going to stop her."

"There is still about two weeks before our graduation ceremony so you have plenty of time to think it over. And just so you know, I admit my defeat."

With that being said, Yukimura stood up, straightened his sweater and left with the little kitten following close to his ankles. Atobe remained on the bench, processing all that Yukimura had said as the cherry blossoms began dancing in the spring breeze.

* * *

Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Principal Aizawa gave his unusually long speech at the third years' graduation ceremony, boring most of the students. Most were yawning; some had even fallen asleep while sleeping. The teachers were also bored to the point where they did not even have the enthusiasm to wake the sleeping students up.

"Psst… Hitomi," Kiseki whispered to the fukubuchou standing next to her.

"Yeah?" she replied in a low whisper.

"If you were me, would you leave for England?" Kiseki asked.

Her homeroom teacher, Udo-sensei, informed the class about her impending departure a week ago and boy, did news travel fast.

"Taking my credentials and the school's state of the art facilities into consideration, maybe I would."

"I see."

"Kiseki-chan, I'll always be on your side, no matter what your choice is," Hitomi smiled reassuringly.

Kiseki nodded and smiled back. Applause resonated through the gym as Principal Aizawa finally ends his speech. The third years then sang a farewell song accompanied by the school band while making their way out of the gym for pictures. In the process, some had begun crying buckets of tears.

xxxxx

Rikkai's male and female tennis regulars gathered at the school's main gates to say their last goodbyes to their beloved Kiseki-buchou.

"Chieko, Rin, I. can't. breathe." Kiseki gasped as both Masataka and Fujioka embraced her tightly.

"Kiseki-buchou, we're really, seriously going to miss you!!" they cried in unison.

"Not only the two of them, us too," Marui added. His statement received nods of approval from the rest of the team.

"You guys…" began Kiseki as tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Thanks for everything," she continued and bowed in gratitude.

Niou began 'weeping' against his doubles partner, Yagyuu's shoulders. Kirihara and Jackal struggled to keep their composure while Masataka and Fujioka burst into tears. Sanada merely lowered his cap, earning light chuckles from Yukimura, Hitomi and Kiseki herself. Data master Yanagi Renji was only amused at his team mates' reactions.

"Ah, my ride is here. Minna, sayonara!" Kiseki said as a black Mercedes arrived in front of the gates.

"Have a safe trip," Yukimura said.

"I will. Thanks for everything. They'll be part of my lifetime's treasure," Kiseki replied and embraced him one last time before taking her leave.

After the black Mercedes went out of sight by making a right turn, Yukimura turned and faced his (ex) team mates.

"You know, there's still a 50-50 chance that we'll be seeing Kiseki-chan at our senior high entrance ceremony."

* * *

Kiseki flipped through her passport as she waited for her flight's check-in counter to open. Atobe had not come to send her off, saying he was busy. But Kiseki knew that was just an excuse because he didn't like to send people off. Whenever otou-san or okaa-san flies to somewhere for work, she would be the only one that sends them off. However, this time Nakamura came along to send her off, saying it is lonely to not having anyone see you off.

"Ojou-sama," Nakamura approached and handed her a can of iced coffee.

"Thank you, Nakamura," she replied and pull the tab off the can.

"Ah, before I forget. Keigo-bocchama asked me to pass this to you _**specifically**_ at the departure gate, but as I am old, I'm afraid I might forget. So here it is," said Nakamura and handed Kiseki a white envelope.

"Are? Can I open it now?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Nakamura smiled.

Kiseki set her can of iced coffee down before flipping the envelope over and pulled the contents out. Inside the envelope was a simple white card with handwritings Kiseki knew all too well.

"Ojou-sama?" Nakamura asked upon seeing Kiseki's tear filled orbs.

"That baka…" Kiseki murmured with her hand over her mouth.

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your nii-san was choice; falling in love with you I had no control over._

Those were the words written on the card.

* * *

Atobe was taking a walk around the mansion's grounds while brooding over Kiseki's departure. After walking for god knows how long, he unconsciously ended up at the tennis courts. The place stirred up memories of meeting a certain young girl with mesmerising midnight-blue hair and black onyx orbs ten years ago. On that fateful day, he also found out that his otou-san was to remarry. He probably could have easily objected to the union but he didn't. Instead, he made the choice to become Kiseki's nii-san, a choice he soon came to regret, especially when she became interested in Yukimura Seiichi. As he loved Kiseki more than a sister and probably more than anything else in the world, Atobe could not bring himself to interfere with her potential happiness. Now that Kiseki's left for England, he can't help but regret. Regret for not interfering, regret for not stopping her and regret for not telling her his true feelings.

Sounds of approaching footsteps pulled him from his sombre thoughts. Thinking it was probably Nakamura looking for him, he did not turn to face or acknowledge the owner of the footsteps as his grip on the fence surrounding the courts tightened.

"I knew you'd be here."

The simple statement caught Atobe by surprise. Not by its content but by the voice that spoke those words. He turned warily and saw Kiseki standing there, smiling while holding up the envelope he entrusted to Nakamura earlier today. No words were exchanged between them, not because Atobe was rendered speechless by Kiseki's sudden appearance, but because there was no need to. Everything was written in both their eyes and they both understand the feelings conveyed perfectly.

"Shall we start over from the beginning?"

**xxxxxFINxxxxx**

**A/N: There might be some of you not happy about the ending but what's done is done. Pls review one last time, thanks! Love ya! (Hints: there might be a sequel.)**


End file.
